The Dark Roar returns: The Next Generation(LK2 continuation)
by Gracekim20
Summary: This follows on from 'The Dark Roar rises' with Kiara's cubs and the responsibility her second born will face when she has to decide whether she wants to lead in fear of following both her uncles' dark path. Will the new guard be assembled with well rounded strong animals or will the past get to the new members? Read on to find out...(On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Roar returns: the next generation

 _Prologue_

 _About 6 months passed after Kiara and Kovu had gotten married, Kion had been exiled, Rafiki had done his painting and the guard that was led by Jasiri had been 'disbanded'._

 _The Pridelands had managed to recover from Scar's army attack and the rain season that had occurred when Zira had declared war._

 _Kiara was feeling worried about bestowing the role of the lion guard on one of her cubs because of what happened to Kion AND Scar due to her being 4 months pregnant._

 _"Dad, do you ever try to have children before Kopa?" Kiara asked her dad._

 _"Yes, we tried but they were both stillborn still was while the Pridelands were still recovering from Scar's reign. We called them 'Chaka' and 'Aisha' but they never got to see the world as you have at all" Simba explained, sadly._

 _"Yeah… but that has given me an idea" Kiara smiled._

 _Makini, Rafiki's apprentice who had just reached adulthood was going to help Kiara with her soon-to-be-born cub._

 _She was a young adult dainty mandrill (Who was a bit taller than Rafiki) with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly with bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands towards her hands and feet, brown fur collars her neck, a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur was on top her head, pink hands, feet and muzzle, grey face iwhich rims around the eyes with blue stripes settling just underneath, a large magenta 'stripe', which ends just before her eyebrows on her nose and reaching towards her forehead, olive green eyes and petit sharp teeth._

 _Some more time passed as her first born was born whom she named 'Chaka' in memory of the brother she never knew._

 _He had Kovu's green eyes, a mix of creamy brown and pale golden tone tempered by the creamy hues muzzle, paws, and underbelly with dark eye shades like his dad and auburn and golden tone with creamy hues fur along with a dark brown hair tuft and creamy brown tail tuft._

 _About four months later, her second cub was born._

 _She had blue eyes (like Nala), dark eye shades, a mix of brownish-gold fur and a dark brown tail tip._

 _Kiara and Kovu named her 'Aisha' in memory of her stillborn sister._

 _Then something happened which shocked the whole Pridelands!_

 _Kiara then had a THIRD cub 3 months later._

 _He had reddish-brown eyes (like his mother), auburn fur with a creamy brown muzzle, paws, and underbelly (like his dad) but a dark red head tuft and tail tip like Mufusa, Simba and Kion._

 _Kiara called him 'Haki' but Kovu christened the nickname 'Enzi'._

 _Word spread fast through the land until everyone even the animals in the outlands knew about the three cubs including Kion and Scar!_

Chapter 1- the lead up to the new guard!

A few years flew by as all three cubs (at different ages) were now at the estimated age where they could talk fully (so 8,7 and 6 in human years).

In this time Simba had stepped down as king to let Kiara take over with Kovu assisting her and Tiifu to be moral support.

Chaka had just woken up in the royal den and wanted to do some exploring.

"Calm down, little prince. Your mother will be coming to give you another lesson on your future role" Jasiri laughed, playfully.

"Sorry, 'Aunty' Jasiri but I really want to explore the Pridelands for once" Chaka replied in a cheeky tone.

The cubs called Jasiri 'Aunty' because she was good friends with their uncle Kion before the event everyone has called 'the dark fall' and since she helps look after the cubs occasionally.

She too had a relative as young as the cubs called Kiburi.

She was a young hyena with a grey pelt with dark grey stripes and spots along her back, shoulder and legs with a partial dark mane extended from her forehead to in-between her shoulder blades, leg legs and black with a pinkish-grey tail which is the same as her underbelly and brown eyes.

She was training to one day overthrown Janja completely and convince the males (including her father) to reform one day and is the strongest hyena after Jasiri with the help of Jasiri's sister Madoa.

"I'm up now" Kiara chuckled as she came out of the den.

"Mum! So when are we learning today?" Chaka asked.

"Well, remember when I told you about what parts of the land you will rule someday?"

Chaka nodded.

"You see it won't just be you that can go out and drive out intruders like the bad hyenas so the ones who aren't as nice as our friend Jasiri here. There was once a group of animals called the lion guard who would defend the Pridelands from intruders and anything that could disrupt the circle of life but both your great-great uncle Scar and your uncle Kion were given the power known as the roar of the elders where when you roar, the past kings roar with you making your roar a very powerful force." Kiara began.

-Flashback-

Scar had gotten his scar from his first failed attempt at humiliating Mufasa and wanted to try and get rid if Mufasa so he could teach his dad a lesson.*

However the other guard members didn't approve of them and stood their ground.

"You'll regret ever choosing to side with me!" Scar cried as he invoked the roar at them, killing them when they hit the floor at a fast impact but then his lion head mark vanished.

"You abused the roar, Taka. Now you can never use it again" Muafasa stated.

Scar growled.

"Mark my words, you'll never expect the darkness to pin you down" Scar hissed.

Muafasa didn't know what that meant but the two were forced to go through Udugu which they had to fake for the sake of their mother before Muafsa finally became king and married Sarabi.

-end of flashback-

"I shall tell you the rest when your sister is up ok?" Kiara pointed out.

"Oh, ok" Chaka replied

"now then do you remember where Badili lives?" Kiara tested him.

"He lived in the backlands in the Mirihi Forest" Chaka answered.

"Good. Well his niece Abasi is very eager to meet you someday so once your training for the week is over I can send a message out so you two can meet" Kiara stated.

"Really? That would be great!" Chaka exclaimed while beaming.

"Don't worry, just because her name means stern doesn't mean she always is" Kiara laughed.

"Oh and at some point another advisor will join Makini when you take over from me" Kiara added with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

In the outlands…

Dogo's sister was now leader of Rei Rei's pack since all of her brothers had grown up and found someone to have more pups.

Her name was Ujinga.

She was now a medium sized slender jackal (like her mother), around the same size as her brother. Like him, she is a creamy brown jackal pup with a beige underbelly, muzzle and paws. Her back, bushy tail tip, and the top of her head are black in colour. A large tuft of black fur flows over her forehead. Her eyes are dark blue and her round nose is dark brown.

The majority of her brothers and their pups lived in Kilo Valley to this day since Kion's guard never managed to reclaim that land.

Dogo led one of the vultures to the cave.

"I bring news, jackals. Queen Kiara has three cubs now and Kion is being told the news as we speak" Mwoga reported.

"What do you plan to do, sister?" Dogo wondered.

"Mother, what do you suggest?" Ujinga asked.

"Remember when I taught your brothers about 'Jackal Style'? Why not try to plead with this third cub to help us in the outlands somehow so we can get more food so your generation of pups don't die of starvation" Reirei suggested.

"Thanks mother. Now we just wait to see what the new lion guard will look like since the last one was a pathetic mix of animals that ended with a hyena taking over" Ujinga pondered.

Then she got a brilliant idea.

"Why don't I attempt to befriend the youngest cub of Kiara so they can help us in the outlands?" Ujianga grinned.

XXXXXXX

-2 days later-

Kiara explained to both Chaka and Aisha about the two main past lion guards to prepare Aisha for her role.

"However Scar used it to destroy (as in KILL) his guard when they refused to kill your great-grandfather Mufasa -who's always watching from the sky- and as for Kion… the event known as 'the dark fall' happened. He killed my older brother Kopa with an attack that was aimed for your grandfather Simba. He was exiled immediately and has been living with your great-grandfather Nyekundu's pride far away in the backlands. But Nyekundu is long dead now." Kiara finished.

"Um mother, how am I suppose to assemble a team without following in their pawprints?" Aisha asked, worriedly.

"You won't, the previous guard members will help you out. You're going to assemble the new lion guard but you need to see if they match up the members needed. Yes, you're allowed to pick anyone, doesn't have to be just lions since um we're a bit low on cubs at the moment" Kiara replied as she indicated to Vitani's cub playing near Pride Rock.

Vitani's cub was called Shani.

She had Vitani's dark rims, cyan (a mix of Vitani's deep blue eyes and her father's green eyes) eyes with dark eyes rims with a mix of moderate vermilion and dark golden fur.

"Every four weeks, one of the previous guard members will come over and guide you on how to lead your group as mini training to prepare you for this role so don't worry. Oh and if you want we can hold special events to see who's the fastest, strongest, bravest and keenest of sight." Kiara suggested.

"Like a competition? Did Scar ever do that for his guard?" Aisha asked, nervously.

"Well yes he did but Kion for some reason didn't, he just knew all of his friends fit the 'job description' and picked them." Kiara replied.

"I could give it a try but maybe you can give me tips on how to avoid turning dark?" Aisha suggested.

"Sure, but I think your dad will be better that giving those tips than I can!" Kiara chuckled.

Rafiki stood underneath Pride rock and smiled.

"it's time I show you the special den" Rafiki stated as he took Aisha through the vines and into the lair of the lion guard.

Aisha saw the painting of Kion attacking Kopa and his shadow morphing into Scar in the background.

"So that's my uncle Kion" Aisha sighed as her eyes widened.

"You'll be using this place if you need to train or hold meetings with your team once you've chosen them. Well we should probably go talk to Kiara, Jasiri, Badilli, that gorilla king over from that mountain overhead, Hadithi, Swala (a gazelle who's a leader of her herd) and Ujinga about what come be proposed as a way of finding out who is suitable for the next Lion Guard and for the continuing peace in the Pridelands since Zira died" Rafiki stated.

She allowed Rafiki to leave first and stared at the painting of Kion.

 _I hope to never become like you_ she thought.

Then Aisha followed Rafiki to the royal den where Kiara was going to hold the meeting.

 _Will the meeting go smoothly and how will Aisha decide what will be held to determine who should be part of the new guard. Will Ujinga plan an attack as soon as the new guard has been formed and what about dear Kion? (He's coming back a bit later)_

 _Stay tuned to find out…._

 **Oh yeah, I'm continuing the story as best as I can.**

 **Oh the bit about Scar holding a competition in order to choose his guard members was a small reference to one of my fave fanfictions I'm currently reading called 'Taka's guard' by ArizonaSivy (Thank you for letting me reference your story!).**

 **I'm still trying to figure out who would fit best for the new guard as I'm doing my best to create more next gen characters and try to make them a bit different from their relatives in some way.**

 **I might even include rouge lion characters so they're not all related to the main LK/LG characters (Minus Kion, Scar and Bunga as I don't think Bunga would be likely to try and find a mate since we haven't seen any other honey badgers BUT him).**

 **Also thank you to FanficFan920 for suggesting ideas for a sequel, you're a great help to me! :D**

 **Also no, just because Bunga was adopted by Timon and Pumbaa and Simba is sort of his adopted brother doesn't mean he's royalty (I don't mean you can't be family if you're adopted; of course you can! But I don't see Bunga as royalty and never will. I don't think this lion royal family works that way at all as it's different from real life).**

 **Here's the character list so far:**

 **Chaka (means Great king in Swahili and Life in Hebrew.) - after Kiara's sibling before Kopa who was miscarriage**

 **Aisha (means 'Life' in Swahili)**

 **Enzi (means Powerful-chosen name by Kovu, himself and Kion-) also known as Haki(Meaning Justice and truth) by Kiara:**

 **Vitani and Mhteeu's cub, Shani means Marvellous in Swahili**

 **Jasiri and Asante's youngest relative, Kiburi which Means pride**

 **Dogo's sister, Ujinga which means ignorant**

 **Badilli's great niece, Abasi which means stern**

 **Nyayo (Means paws)- Malka's mother**

 **Machungwa (The male Serval) which means Orange**

 **Nyekundu which means red after his mane (Nala's dad)**

 **Kisai- One of the Nuka-look-a-like lionesses that trains Kopa**

 **Makini-Calmity**

 **Asante (Means thank you)- Jasiri's other older sister from the same series Kopa comes from but appears in a audio book that keeps Kopa company during his 'exile'**

 **Afua- an old friend of Kopa's from his childhood(He was meant to be in this but I couldn't find a place to put him in plus no description was ever given to him)**

 **Uaminifu- The lioness who spoke in 'Lions of the Outlands' and the second-in-command for Zira before Vitani takes over**

 ***That was another reference to 'Taka's guard' by ArizonaSivy** **,** **a lion king story I enjoy reading a lot. Some of the events of that story will be referenced as it's 50% cannon in my story's universe due to how I explained Kovu and Nuka's backstory in a flashback.**

 **Anyway, um yeah I'm doing this sequel and I'm working on the character list for the story at the same time as the prologue for the Moana story.**

 **So minus the sort of boring minor characters seen in the lion guard, who would you like to see return in this story?**

 **And remember read and review or Ujinga will unlease 'Jackal style' on you!**

 **LK/LG fan Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the summit 'meeting', The lion guard trials and new positions!

 **The ideas for the trials for each lion guard member (Minus Bravest) was FanficFan920's idea.**

 **So thank you so much for your suggestion! Every suggestion helps with my progress so keep suggesting ideas. :D**

 **ArizonaSivy helped me with the idea for the trial of the bravest.**

 **Fanya (AKA Beck) belongs to FanficFan920. However in my story he is 100% lion but I'll make small references to his other self at some point.**

So the next day, most of the animal leaders met at Pride rock for the meeting.

Even Makku.

"So everyone, we are here to discuss how we can do to figure out who will be part of the next lion guard. Any ideas?" Kiara asked as she began the meeting.

"What about a tournament of different trials to determine who each member will be?

For example:

the Keenest of Sight can be a contest where Rafiki holds up a certain number of fingers a good distance away, and whoever can see far enough to get the correct answer, wins,

The fastest can be determined through a series of races and the strongest can be through a pushing contest, like pushing heavy things." Aisha suggested.

"What about the bravest?" Chaka asked.

"What about adventuring into the outlands as a test of bravery?" Jasiri suggested.

"Well that is an idea but the outlands are out of bounds until your um relative is able to unity your clan and Janja's clan together in peace" Aisha explained.

"Well I would gladly help you all gather any young ones who want to participate in these 'trials'" Hadithi offered.

"Thank you Hadithi. So, do we all agree on Aisha's idea?" Kiara asked.

"We could always test them on past events?" Makku muttered.

"What was that?" Badilli asked.

"I SAID, 'we could always test them on past events'" Makku repeated, louder.

"Oh! Hmmm….that is an interesting idea but how does that fit with the trials?" Chaka questioned.

"Wait a minute, are you proposing we pretend to act like the old guard when they were YOUNGER?!" Aisha cried.

"Precisely" Makku replied with a sort of genuine smile.

"Well, you did prove you were trying to make up for old mistakes in the past summit…" Kiara trailed off.

"Wait, was I with Zuri when that happened?" She wondered out loud, unintentionally.

Everyone coughed politely.

"Sorry, Who's in favour of Makku's idea say I" Kiara stated.

"Eye!" Makku, Swala, Badilli and the gorilla king said.

"All in favour of Aisha's idea, say I" Kiara added.

"Eye!" The rest replied.

"The majority is for Aisha, your idea is a keeper so now Badilli, Makku and Jasiri; you can help Hadithi gather the young animals for the Trials. Rafiki, can you tell Zazu to get Besthe, Kiasi, Uaminifu, Machungwa and Haki to help arrange the pridelands for these trials please?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, your majesty" they replied as they headed off in different directions.

"Um, mother. Can you give me some time to think about what the trial for the bravest will be, please?" Aisha asked.

"Of course" Kiara replied.

As they had been talking, Ujinga snuck away to get Dogo to round up some of the jackals and half of Janja's clan's kin for a back-up plan.

"Dogo, after you round them up, meet me at Broken Rock once the trials have started. We're going to bring them a taste of fear. For now I'm going to try and talk to old Haki. See if he can help me out" Ujinga grinned.

"Alright, sis. Good luck. We'll be waiting for you soon enough" Dogo replied.

Then she went back to talk to Haki, the one who confused on what to do when he's an adult.

After talking to her mum, Aisha went off to the meadow area her parents had reunited in after Kovu had been exiled to try and think clearly.

She sighed.

"I need help" she realised.

The past kings and queens heard her plea and tried to answer it.

The sky flashed gold but instead of Mufasa appearing, an unrecognisable lioness appeared to her aid instead.

She was a golden lioness with a lighter fur on her muzzle, belly and paws which were coloured and reddish-brown eyes along with a brown tail and ear rims.

"Hello, young princess I'm here to help you." The lionesses stated in a calm voice.

"You're….not Mufasa. I was told if I needed help one of the past kings would help me" Aisha said in confusion.

"There are past QUEENS you know. Yet the animals of the living always forget that fact, now do you want my advice or not" The lionesses remarked all while keeping her cool.

"Why yes, of course but who are you?" Aisha asked, feeling a bit unnerved at it was someone she hadn't been told about.

"That's not important right now. Regarding this trial that you are stuck on, you may need an opponent to use say that honey badger from the old guard?" The lioness suggested.

"Bunga, he's been away for ages but I'll make sure to ask Timon and Pumbaa about his new place. Um what about the trial itself?" Aisha remined her.

"Oh yes, of course the trial itself. Well my advice is to have the candidates go into the elephant Graveyard with Bunga standing in as a 'scary opponent' to face." The lioness stated.

"It could be like an obstacle of dangers to face! Thank you!" Aisha exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Aisha. Whenever you need help, I'll be here and I'll make sure Mufasa knows that I have helped you today" The lioness beamed.

"That would be much appreciated. I have to go now, see you soon!" Aisha called out.

"Goodbye Aisha. I'll see you again soon" The lioness called back as she vanished.

As Aisha was walking back to Pride Rock, she bumped in to a young male cub who was a few years older than her.

"Hey, watch where you're going princess" he moaned.

His name was Fanya who had a special hidden ability.

He was a young male cub with hazel eyes, a partial jet black mane and brown fur that was lighter than Kovu's (he was in his preteens so just a few years older than Aisha but not Chaka as he's the oldest) with silver claws

"Sorry, have we met before?" Aisha asked.

"I'm Fanya, Rafiki found me 3 years ago after my parents left me but I live on my own now. I heard they're going to do trials for the next lion guard and I'm thinking of entering it. I do admire Fuli of the guard a lot. Do you think I could meet her if I pass?" Fanya asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have to see if the old guard members will come to the event for everyone" Aisha smiled.

They walked back to Pride Rock to find Timon and Pumbaa with Kiburi as she was training with Madoa in their current den which used to be Scar's den that was seen after Simba's presentation back in the day.

"Good job, Kiburi. You can take a break now" Madoa stated.

"Thanks Aunt Madoa, I really need one" Kiburi replied while huffing.

"Hello everyone!" Aisha greeted.

"Hello princess, what brings you to our den?" Madoa asked.

"Actually, I have a question for Timon and Pumbaa" Aisha confessed.

"Oh, well carry on" Kiburi requested, politely as they shuffled to the side.

"Timon, Pumbaa; have you see Bunga or know where he lives now? I need to talk to him about the trial of the bravest" Aisha asked.

"Well you see he does live away from us now but er…" Pumbaa trailed off.

"We sort of invited him here for the trials because we didn't want him to miss out and um he's just arrived 5 minutes after you" Timon finished.

"Guess who's here? Bunga, that's who and I'm cooler than ever this time" Bunga announced in a calm voice.

"He's changed a bit since his lion guard days since he's older and stuff" Timon explained.

"I see" Aisha was slightly impressed.

"I'll see you at the trials then?" Fanya asked.

"Yes, I'll see you there since I'll be the one watching" Aisha replied as Fanya went off to the empty den that Zira once had when she tried to take over a watering hole and went to sleep.

Aisha went outside to confront Bunga.

"Bunga! Do you want to help out with the trial for the bravest?" she called out.

"Why yes, I'd LOVE to Princess" Bunga replied as he bowed to her gracefully.

She went on to explain the idea the lioness had told her and he listened intently.

Meanwhile….

The area near Pride Rock and the whole Pridelands was laid out in a specific way for the trials coming up.

Haki sighed.

"I don't even have a part to play in this place" he said, sadly.

"That's why I'm here, dear prince. I can help you find your purpose" Ujinga offered.

"Really? I mean it could help the peace fulfilment between our two families and both the Pridelands and outlands, right?" Haki asked.

"Sure, kid. Sure" Ujinga replied with glee.

"So um what do you want me to do?" Haki asked in confusion.

"That's for me to figure out and for you to not worry a single shred of fur about, understand?" Ujinga replied, sweetly.

"I understand, Ujinga right? What happened to interesting names with interesting meanings like 'youth'?" Haki wondered.

Ujinga's face turned sour for a moment at this remark.

"I'm going to go grab a snack since the summit isn't completely over yet" Ujinga stated as she hurried away from Haki.

At the same time….

Fanya saw an image of Scar's face covered in lava next to an image of adult Kion glaring and gasped.

He headed directly for Rafiki's tree to ask for help when he saw two faces he hadn't encountered when he was last at that same tree.

It was a young adult, dainty mandrill (Who was a bit taller than Rafiki) with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly. Towards her hands and feet are bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands. This same brown fur collars her neck. Atop her head is a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur. Her hands, feet and muzzle are pink. Her face is grey which rims around the eyes, with blue stripes settling just underneath. On her nose and reaching towards her forehead is a large magenta 'stripe', which ends just before her eyebrows. Her eyes are olive green. Her teeth, whilst petit, are sharp.

She possesses a staff just like her mentor, but hers is adorned with various flowers of different colors, a leaf and two yellow gourds, one large and one small.

Her name was Makini.

The other Madrill next to her was her younger cousin Zahra, who was 4 years younger than

She had a dark grey fur body with yellow and black bands and a white belly with a grey face that had a red stripe down the middle along her nose which ends at her eyebrows and protruding blue ridges on the sides, a multicoloured butt, brown eyes, pink feet, hands and muzzle, sharp white teeth but not as sharp as Rafiki's , dark brown fur on top of her head that was beginning to form a mane and a short tail.

She didn't have a staff yet as she wasn't at that stage of her training yet.

The two were both apprentices of Rafiki, although Makini was now finished with her training but had been asked to watch Rafiki's tree while he was out.

"May I help you?" Makini asked.

"I…." Fanya began but another vision was triggered thanks to this encounter.

-Vision-

At some point before Kion went down the dark path due to Zira and Scar's meddling,

Two young Mandrills arrived at Pride Rock from Grass Wall where Rafiki's old mandrill troop used to live.

"King Simba, we wish to speak to Rafiki as we want to train as his apprentices so someone can take over for him when his time in this world is over" Makini requested.

"very well, you're free to live here. Fuli will show you where Rafiki's tree is so you can introduce yourselves and get started" Simba suggested.

"Thank you, your majesty" Zahra replied as they both bowed before Fuli led the way to the tree of life.

Rafiki was busy painting as usual when he stopped suddenly.

"Rafiki, you have some special vistors" Fuli called up to him.

He swung down to one of the branches and began to laugh in a cheerful manner.

"Are you from my old troop?" He asked.

"Yes, um we would like to train under your guidance in shaman work" Makini replied.

"Aw, so an apprentice. That's a great idea. The great kings of the past told me you two were destined to take over my role once Kiara is Queen" Rafiki remarked.

So they were made apprentices and began training following day after they settled in to his tree home.

However when Makini was out gathering things for Rafiki's paint and other items, she witnessed Kion talking to Mufasa and wondered if he had the ability to talk to dark lions of the past as well.

Kion was uneasy about this having already talked to Scar twice at this point and avoided the subject.

Makini learnt from Rafiki how to find her staff but then Janja stole her staff and went to a volcano.

Zahra however had trouble finding her staff.

-end of vision-

"My gosh! You came after I went to live on my own!" Fanya cried.

"Yes, that is correct, young Fanya" Rafiki stated as he arrived in the tree.

"Rafiki, I had a vision earlier about Scar but when could that have occurred?" Fanya pondered.

"Well you see, that could have happened after Kion met Zira for the first time and maybe after his second talk with Scar or a completely different timeline. However make sure to ask Bunga if he can recall Scar being summoned from a volcano just to make sure" Rafiki suggested.

Fanya nodded as he went off to join up for the trials with Kiburi, Kuona, Shujaa, Shani, Abasi and some other animals just as he saw Bunga standing with Timon and Pumbaa at a distance.

Shujaa was a young meerkat from Timon's colony (who maybe be Timon's biological daughter or niece) who's home was Hakuna Matata, the oasis (AKA The jungle seen in TLK and TLK ½) had pale brown fur that have darker stripes on her back and patches of cream on her chests with blonde hair and black eyes with brown nose and brown ears with a tear on her left ear.

Kuona was young hawk-eagle that was a fan of the great Ono, the former keenest of sight.

He was a small stocky eagle with dark brown feathers. The feathers on his belly, legs and under inside his wings are white with black trailing, His beak and talons are yellow, all tipped with black. He has yellow eyes which are rimmed with a murky-brown colour. His crest was brown along with his tail feathers due to being so young.

As almost everyone had heard about the upcoming Lion Guard trials, the suitable contestants all planned to do some training before the events came up.

After everyone had 'signed up' via paw print, Fanya went over to Bunga.

"Hello, Bunga. I'm Fanya, I've entered to compete in the trial of the fastest. I was wondered, did Janja ever put a staff in a volcano and get Kion mad enough to summon Scar's head from the lava?" Fanya asked.

"Hmmm…..Nope I can't really recall that ever happening. Sorry, kid" Bunga replied.

"Thank you, Bunga" Fanya smiled as he turned back to go to his den.

 _If that summoning of Scar never happened, then could it be from another timeline?_ He wondered.

As Fanya went back home, Zazu managed to track down Fuli, Beshte and Ono in time for the trials which they agreed to attend to.

Jasiri was to stand in for Kion for Aisha's sake as an active supporter.

The trials had been arranged to happen two days after so as everyone prepared for it, Aisha went to her mother to ask a question.

"Mother, I saw an unfamiliar lioness today who helped me figure out what the trial of the bravest should be" Aisha confessed.

"What will the trial be then?" Kiara asked.

"The candidates will go to the elephant Graveyard and Bunga will stand in for the hyenas" Aisha whispered.

"Wait the elephant graveyard?! Do you remember what I told you when your grandparents went there as cubs?" Kiara reminded her.

"They almost got killed by hyenas and Mufasa saved them" Aisha recited.

"Exactly, I know you know that the hyenas don't live there anymore but what if something new moved in since Vitani and Nuka checked it out over 6 years ago?" Kiara pointed out.

"You have a point but it's the only idea I've got." Aisha sighed.

"Ok, I'll go talk to your dad and grandfather to try and make this still eventful but not too dangerous" Kiara offered.

"Thanks mum" Aisha said as she muzzled her mother before going inside the den.

 _She did say unfamiliar Lioness, I'll have to check Rafiki's paintings of past kings and queens to figure this out_ Kiara thought as she headed to the royal den.

The next day in the outlands…

"What do you mean you're leaving the clan?!" Janja cried.

"We have our own children now so we need to leave" Nne stated.

"Yeah, sorry Boss but we have to go and make our own mini clans now" Cheezi added.

"But, but!" Janja tried to protest.

"Janja, you have to let them go, you still have me" a voice stated.

Janja turned around to see a young striped and spotted hyena cub smiling at him.

"Oh Hila, my cunning little cub. You're all I have left" Janja confessed.

"Um Janja, you also have the rest of your cubs" an older striped hyena who looked vaguely like Shenzi pointed out.

"Sita, why are you back?" Janja asked.

"Because your clan is meant to be led by a female which YOU are not and I'm going to fix it" Sita replied.

Tano, Cheezi, Chunga and Nne along with their kin left to form their own clans with their children to avoid a repeat of the fire incident.

"So shall we begin your training?" Sita asked Hilla.

"What about Jasiri's relative? Will she have to fight me some day?" Hila asked.

"Maybe but let's not dwell on that right this minute ok?" Sita replied.

Hila nodded in agreement and the training began while some of Janja's kin were out with Dogo and his jackal pups.

The day of the trials….

Finally the time for the trials was here and everyone was placed into four groups: Fastest, Strongest, Bravest and keenest of sight.

"Welcome everyone to the Lion guard trials, I'm sure you're all eager to know what each trial is about and who will end up as the new guard. I can tell you know that my daughter Aisha will choose who she deems is worthy to be part of the guard based on skill and precision.

The trials will as the following:

Racing for the fastest but the cheetahs are not allowed to cheat,

Pushing heavy items or getting to fight Beshte in a friendly match for the strongest,

a contest where Rafiki holds up a certain number of fingers a good distance away for keenest of sight

and the last trial for the bravest is a special surprise" Kiara announced.

"I am so glad that so many of you turned up for this occasion, it means so much to all of us" Kovu added.

"I think everything is in order now, so on with the trials!" Zazu exclaimed as the elephants made a trumpet noise to indicate that it had begun.

The first trial was for the fastest.

Fanya, Shani, Abasi, Kiburi, some cheetah cubs and other animals lined up at the starting line outside Pride Rock.

"I will be the onlooker for this race everyone" Ono announced as he flew up to get ready to follow the racers.

"Ono! You're my hero!" Kuona cried.

"Thank you, supportive fan" Ono called out.

"Hold on everyone. Cheta and the other cheetah cubs can't race because of their natural running speed. You'll have to sit this one out" Kiara explained, gently.

The cheetah cubs weren't happy about it but obeyed all the same and moved to stand with the crowd.

"Are you ready? On your marks, get set, go!" Zazu cried as the elephants made a trumpet sound again as the candidates speed off as fast as race cars down the track.

"Kiburi seems to be in the lead with Fanya hurrying to catch up as Abasi and Shani are neck and neck at Chakula Plains which is the first checkpoint" Ono announced.

The contestants followed the markers left for them to follow and headed towards Mekundu Cliffs.

"They're all heading towards Mekundu Cliffs and Fanya is neck and neck with Kiburi with Abasi close behind." Ono commentated.

They then turned through Mbali Fields towards Broken Rock.

"Fanya's now in the lead, Kiburi is falling behind fast as the others try to pick up the pace to catch up with him" Ono described, excitedly.

Then they made a U-turn in order to head back to Pride Rock where the finishing line was.

"They're coming in fast, Fanya's in the lead. No wait it's Kiburi, now it's Fanya again. Kiburi is sprinting hard but Fanya is running hard. This might be a tie folks!" Ono exclaimed.

Then they all crossed the finishing line.

Everyone gasped.

"Fanya, you made it past the finishing line first!" Ono announced as everyone cheered.

"Great job, Fanya" Kiburi grinned.

"You too, Kiburi. You made a worthy opponent" Fanya confessed.

"I bet you're made it in the group now. I wasn't really set on winning since I already have a role but it was fun while it lasted" Kiburi pointed out.

"Good luck with your role" Fanya called out as everyone chanted his name.

-end of Part one-

 **Part two will be added soon. I'm splitting it up because this chapter is already very long. Don't worry We'll get to the rest of the trials very soon and yes I did reference the 'savannah summit' and 'rise of scar' intentionally. ;D**

 **Note:**

 **Cheta= Cheetah**

 **Hilla=cunning**

 **Sita= six**

 **Shujaa=brave**

 **Kuona= Sight**

 **Makini=calmly, dignity**

 **Kijana=young ***

 **(*Yes I referenced her official name intentionnally!)**

 **I hope you're enjoying it so far.**

 **See you in part 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The lion guard trials and new positions! (Part 2)

 **Hey everyone, thank you for continuing to support this story.**

 **I would like to thank FanficFan920 who helped me with editing.**

 **You'll be in for a big surprise!**

Hekima, the current leader of the pride from the Backlands that was formerly Nyekundu's former pride arrived in time to see the next trial.

He had dark fur like Kovu's, brown eyes and a red mane with broad shoulders and white-silver claws.

"Queen Kiara, maybe I speak to Simba while your events are taking place?" Hekima asked.

"Why of course" Kiara replied as she sent Kovu to escort him into the royal den where Simba was with Nala watching from afar.

Inside the royal den, Nala was busy talking to Simba about Kion.

"We still have Kiara and our grandchildren. We just have to try and make do with what we have but I miss him too, dear" Nala was saying.

Simba sighed.

"I just hope he learns his lesson, wherever he is now" Simba stated with sadness.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything Simba" Kovu said, softly.

"No, of course not. What's up, Kovu?" Simba asked.

"Hekima, of the Backlands pride has come to talk to you" Kovu replied.

"Send him in" Simba stated.

Hekima came into the den.

"Simba, It's an honour to finally meet you. Nala, I only heard stories about you from your dad but you're more majestic in person. I have come here to patch up the relationship between our two prides since I'm now in charge of mine and well your dad wasn't exactly the best role model…" Hekima explained.

"Shall we form a treaty then with my daughter after the trials are over?" Simba suggested.

"That would be great but um how do we accomplish that?" Hekima asked.

"We will have to say a specific vow for it to work in this case" Simba replied.

"Very well, I will stay here while the trials are happening if that's ok with you?" Hekima asked, nervously.

"Of course, Hekima. You're our new guest after all" Nala smiled.

Outside the den near the base of pride rock…

Once everyone was settled down and the one who had previous competed in the fastest trial had joined the audience; it was time for the next trial: The Strongest.

Beshte was now his dad's size was standing at a close distance in case the trial was to include him in the mix.

"Competitors for the Strongest trial please stand near the starting line" Zazu announced.

Among the animals in that category was Abasi, who had heard about the trials from other animals in the Backlands.

Her uncle Badilli was in the audience watching proudly.

The other animals consisted of young crocodiles called Mamba and Mwana(who were related to Makku) , Hippos called Kiboko and Nguvu, young gorillas called Manyoya and Ngumu, young lion cubs from beyond the pridelands called Wakubwa and Utoto and two other young leopards called Doa and Haraka that were close to adult age.

"For this trial, you shall be sparring with Beshte. Whoever lasts the longest compared to everyone else will win. Good luck!" Kiara announced as the elephants gave the signal sound.

"Give me your best shot, fellas!" Beshte cried.

So all of the competitors rushed towards Beshte, trying to do all they could to survive the longest

Beshte however managed to kick a hyena in the face and throw some animals away with his nose.

He kept retaliating until there were three animals left: himself, Abasi and Mwana,one of Makku's children.

The young crocodile charged and tried to hold onto Beshte using his teeth but Beshte kept shaking to force him off.

Abasi tackled Beshte as the young crocodile lost his grip on the older hippo and fell to the ground.

"Abasi is the last one standing" Zazu announced.

"Alright!" Abasi exclaimed, excitedly.

All of the other competitors who had lost joined the audience and Abasi went over to stand beside Fanya, Kiara and Aisha.

"This is so exciting. I'm literally stoked to see the new guard when this is all over" Abasi squeaked.

"Who's to say that we might be in it?" Fanya suggested with a mysterious aura to his voice.

"Fanya, Abasi; you'll just have wait until the next trials ok" Kiara reminded them.

"Yes, your majesty" They replied.

"Kovu, can you cover me with the trials? I need to check something that I didn't get around to earlier" Kiara asked her husband.

"Of course, I'll be here when you get back" Kovu smiled.

Kiara went to Rafiki's tree to check on the paintings.

"Hello, Queen Kiara. Are you looking for something?" Makini asked.

"Um, where's Rafiki?" Kiara asked.

"He went out to look for things to help with his new painting. We're looking after the tree" Makini replied.

"Hello" Zahra waved.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You came when Kion was still part of the previous guard…." She trailed off.

"Anyway, I need to see if there's any information on a lioness that my daughter spoke to the other day. I'm worried about her" Kiara stated.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Zahra asked.

"Well no, Aisha forgot to mention that" Kiara replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright your majesty, go and ask her what the lioness looks like and then we can help you find information on that past queen later ok?" Zahra suggested.

"Very well, thank you girls" Kiara called out as she headed back to the pride Rock.

Back at the bottom of Pride Rock….

Rafiki noticed the wind was stirring up and that something was coming soon.

"Could it be Kion?" He wondered.

Mufasa spoke to him through the wind.

"Ok, for now I will help with the next trial and keep an eye out. But what if Fanya meets Kion?" Rafiki wondered as he began to travel towards pride rock.

The wind stirred again.

Rafiki gasped.

" _She_ tried to stop you from talking to Aisha?! I'll have to warn Fanya about this at some point" Rafiki stated.

'No, he will find out eventually' came the response.

"Ok, I'll wait but Kiara will need to know about this" Rafiki realised as he went off to join the crowd.

"Settle down, everyone. We have two more trials to go the next one will be…. The Keenest of Sight" Kovu announced just as Rafiki arrived for his contribution.

"Rafiki is going to stand very far away so about up to Urembo Meadows and will hold up any number with his fingers. We will do this as many times as necessary until one remains. Understood?" Kovu finished.

The competitors nodded.

"Zazu, will you and Ono to do the honours and keep an eye on both sides if one of you stays with Rafiki while Zazu stays here?" Kovu suggested.

"Roger that, King Kovu" Ono replied as he tailed Rafiki by flying overhead until they reached Urembo meadows which was past the fields seen close to the Pridelands (in the movies).

Urembo Meadows is a large expanse of meadow filled with sweet-smelling yellow flowers and lush green trees. A few trails weave through it, and rocks of various size are scattered about.

"Ok, everyone who selected the keenest of sight trial with their paw or claw print please step forward" Zazu stated.

Kuona, some hornbills like Zazu called Pembe and Uzuri , young egrets called Mzee and Nyeupe and harrier hawks called Mpangaji and Upendeleo who were distantly related to _Mpishi_ (a bird who had visited the pridelands many years ago **)** stood in a line.

"Ready, Ono?!" Kovu called out as loud as he could.

"Ready!" Ono shouted backed.

"Ok, everyone now look ahead and when you're ready to guess shout out your answer" Zazu explained.

Rafiki held up his fingers at a specific number.

The birds all stared intensely before preparing their guess.

First up were the egrets.

They guessed 4, 5 and 6.

Then the hornbills.

They guessed 3,5 and 9.

Then the Harrier hawks; They too guessed the same as the hornbills.

Last up was Kuona.

"I think it's 2" He guessed.

"It was 2" Ono called out.

They went on for two more rounds with Rafiki holding up 6 or 4 fingers.

Zazu signalled for Rafiki and Ono to come up while Rafiki still had his fingers up.

"It WAS 4" Ono cried.

"Woo!" Kuona cried.

"Ok, everyone let's have a 20 minute break ok?" Kiara suggested as she arrived in time just after Kuona joined Ono.

Everyone was relieved to have a break.

"Aisha, can I quickly have a word?" Kiara asked.

"Of course, Mum" Aisha replied as she followed Kiara into the lion guard lair for privacy.

"Aisha, do you remember what the lioness you spoke with the other day looked like?" Kiara asked with a hint of fear.

"She was a golden lioness with a lighter fur on parts of her body with coloured paws,reddish-brown eyes, a brown tail and ear rims." Aisha described.

Kiara gasped softly.

"Thank you, Aisha. I will try and uncover this mystery ok? It seems odd that someone you don't recognise from our tales from the past would appear to you like that" Kiara said, graciously.

"I guess I'll see you later, mum. Got to continue watching for the last trial soon" Aisha waved as she went back outside to re-join the crowd.

Kiara sighed.

"I better give this information to Makini" She muttered.

"What information?" Rafiki's voice asked as he popped up beside her.

"Oh, Rafiki. Do you know anything about a past queen who was a golden lioness with lighter fur on part of her body, coloured paws, reddish-brown eyes, brown tail and ear rims?" Kiara replied, nervously.

"Oh…..I'll explain when we get to my tree just not here. Is it about Aisha?" Rafiki questioned.

"Yes, she told me she spoke to this lioness a few days ago" Kiara replied.

"Then we need to hurry" Rafiki stated as the two rushed to his tree.

Once twenty minutes were up, it was time for the last trial.

"Bunga, you need to stand in position" Aisha whispered to him as he ran off stealthily into the direction of the outlands without anyone seeing him leave.

"May the last group of competitors please stand forward" Zazu ordered.

Shujaa and a few young honey badgers(That were brave and fierce like their real life counterparts) called Nyenyekevu, Hofu, Shukrani and Asali stepped forward.

They were then blindfolded as their trial was more of a surprise.

"Follow me, everyone" Aisha called out as Kovu, Timon, Pumbaa, Fanya and Fuli helped the blindfolded contestants follow Aisha to the edge of theP pridelands where the elephant graveyard was located.

"Remove your blindfolds" Zazu ordered with hesitant and deep fear while shaking.

The ones who had paws got help with removing said blindfold but then everyone gasped.

"The trial is here?!" Hofu cried.

"The elephant graveyard. I hate this place" Timon quivered.

"Bring back bad memories" Pumbaa added.

"This place has no hyenas now, so it's safe right?" Shujaa asked.

Aisha nodded.

"Then let's get this last trial on the road!" Shujaa cried as she rushed into the graveyard .

The other animals followed behind her; Nyenyekevu and Hofu were visibly scared and Shukrani and Asali were trying their hardest not to show their fear but failing through their shivering bodies.

Shujaa ventured insider the bone entrance to where the geysers where when they all heard a roar as a shadow swooped past them.

"What was that?" Asali asked as their eyes darted left and right with the shadow movements.

"Come out and fight shadow!" Shujaa cried.

The shadow made a 'ROAAR!' sound which scared all the animals except Shujaa as said shadow began to come into the light to reveal….

"Bunga?" Shujaa asked.

"Bunga?!" the other animals cried.

"Oh, you should have seen your faces!" Bunga exclaimed as he started laughing.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back up" Shujaa stated.

She heard a laughing sound that resembled Ed's laughter and turned her head to look back.

She thought she saw an older looking hyena from the past in one of the geyser but when she looked back a second time they were gone.

She ran to catch up with the others.

"Shujaa was the only one who wasn't afraid of me and even stood up to me" Bunga explained to the others.

"Ok, we're going to give Aisha a few minutes to decide who to pick and then she will make the announcement.

Meanwhile in Rafiki's tree….

"So you're saying that this lioness she met was dangerous?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, but you mustn't say her name out loud or she'll hear you" Rafiki warned her.

He wrote the name of the lioness on the ground: Aibu.

Kiara gasped.

"She sounds like bad news" Kiara whispered.

"She was. She is meant to be in Giza Mateso (Dark suffering) with Scar, Zira, Nuka and the other dark kings and queens from the past. That place is the opposite of where Mufasa, Sarabi and the great kings and Queens of the past dwell. We need to keep an eye on Aisha because there might be a dangerous reason as to why she (Aibu) is able to converse with your daughter" Rafiki explained, gravely.

"I'll make sure Fanya keeps an eye on her. Zahra, can you be Aisha's bodyguard?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, mam. Do you want to let her know I'm there or be stealthy?" Zahra asked.

"Stealth for now, we need to figure out what this lioness wants with my daughter but secretly" Kiara stated.

Zahra nodded in agreement.

 _Just before Aisha announced her decision, in a plane of existence far beneath the pridelands….._

"I hate being in this forsaken place!" Scar growled.

"Quit your whining, Scar. We're here for a reason" Zira snapped.

"Where is she? I don't even know if this plan is working. Maybe I should check on Kion…" Scar began.

"Don't. Do you want them to discover what you have been doing the past few years?!" Zira hissed in a low voice.

The place they were in was dark, covering in charcoal rocks and fire. This was Giza Mateso, the animal version of hell and purgatory because Nuka was doing 200 difficult tasks due to Zira not paying attention to him during his life and giving him the opportunity to reform the hard way.

Nuka had just finished one of his task: to make a tower using only the things he had around him.

He was exhausted.

"Am I done yet?" He heaved.

"No, you have 198 more tasks till you get out of here" a warden Lion who was tasked to watch the prisoners replied.

The warden lion look similar to Scar only one of his eyes was clear white with a large scar across his face.

"You better not have been talking to the living or you're be in big trouble with the boss" The warden stated.

"Who's the boss again?" Nuka asked.

"The boss? He's called Mabaya" the warden replied.

"'Evil'? What kind of name is that?" Nuka asked.

"The literal kind. You don't want to mess with him, trust me. He's worse that then him" The warden stated, referring to Scar's deeds as he used his tail to force all of the prisoners back into their cells for the 'night'.

Once the warden left, Scar saw a small portal appear which was his literal loophole to get to the land of the living (other than summons).

"Does the child suspect anything?" Scar asked.

"No, but I fear the current queen may figure out the plan soon" came the reply.

"Just make sure my brother, father, former lion guard or past good ancestors doesn't try to warn her or the plan is as good as dead field mice" Scar stated.

"Understood" then the loophole closed and Scar went to sleep.

Back in the land of the living near Pride Rock….

"Now that we have had all four trials today, I have finally come to a decision! The new guard members for my team shall be:

Fanya as the fastest,

Abasi as the strongest,

Shujaa as the bravest and

Kunoa as the keenest of sight!

Please come forward so I can make this official!" Aisha announced.

All four of them stepped forward.

Everyone cheered with happiness.

Once that subsided, Aisha gave a quick glance at Fuli.

"So…. What now?"

"Aisha, your next order of business is to place your paw on each new member's shoulder to give them the mark of the lion guard" Fuil added with a proud smile.

"Right, I shall go that now" Aisha said, awkwardly.

Aisha went over to Fanya first.

"Fanya, you emerged victorious in the race, which makes you the fastest," Aisha said, placing her right paw on his left shoulder which made a lion head appear.

"Hmmmmm, not bad," Fanya remarked, inspecting the new mark.

Next, she went up to Abasi.

"Abasi, you managed to outlast your competitors and defeat Beshte which makes you the strongest," Aisha announced as she placed her paw on her left shoulder which left a dark yellow lion head.

"Cool," Abasi said, calmly.

Aisha turned to the young meerkat.

"Shujaa, you were the only one who wasn't afraid of the unknown which makes you the bravest," Aisha announced as she did the same thing to the meerkat and the mark matched her fur but was a darker tone so it could still be visible.

Lastly was Kunoa.

"Kunoa, you proved you have excellent long-range sight skills which makes you the keenest of sight!" Aisha exclaimed as she did the same thing but on his left wing.

"Give it up for your new lion guard!" Kovu exclaimed as everyone cheered.

Ujianga brought Haki with her to Broken Rock during this time and gave Dogo the signal.

"Ujianga, what's going on?" Haki asked as he watched Dogo along with his jackal pups and the hyena cubs race towards the pridelands.

"We're going to get some dinner VIA the pridelands" Ujianga replied with a wild grin.

In that next moment, Fanya stood still.

-vision-

Dogo with the hyena cubs and Jackal pups behind him managed to take down one Zebra to pull all the way back to the outlands.

-end of vision-

"Aisha, Dogo planning to attack the zebras!" Fanya cried.

"I guess this is our first test. Thank you for coming to the trials but our first mission awaits. What's the catchphrase?" Aisha asked her dad.

Kovu quickly whispered it to the five of them.

"That's it? Yeesh, we should really need to change that at some point. Anyway, Till the pridelands end…!" Aisha cried

"Lion Guard defend!" The others added as they raced off to where the Zebra's herd was.

"Well, I feel like I've lost a bit of dignity," Fanya remarked as he sped off.

Dogo with his group of jackal pups and hyena cubs surrounded one of the zebras.

The newly formed guard arrived five whole minutes later.

Aisha paused for a second.

"We need to let them take one prey first before intervening or we will be causing a family to die out" Aisha realised.

"But the circle of life…" Fanya began.

"I know but they deserve some food, it's only fair that we allow them to get something to take home understand? I know that my uncle was a bit stricter with that philosophy but we need to alter this idea to make it fairer for everyone in practise" Aisha explained.

"Understood" The others replied as they waited patiently.

Once Dogo along with the young jackals and hyenas took down the zebra, they stepped in.

"We have allowed you to take the food you need so your family won't die out but if you try to overhunt, we will have no choice but to use force" Aisha stated.

"Force from you five? Weren't you just formed two seconds ago?" Dogo laughed.

"Don't abuse my kindness, I'm letting you take this zebra to correct how the past guard handled the circle of life. Now go please, you are testing my patience" Aisha replied as she started to growl.

"Ok, ok. Thank you for letting us take this meal. Bye!" Dogo cried as they hurriedly dragged the zebra back to the outlands.

"Wow, you didn't even have to use the roar" Fanya realised.

"Yes, it's negotiation skills" Aisha smiled.

"We're going to make sure the circle of life is followed correctly like how Mufasa taught it" She added.

So after that peaceful encounter, Zahra was sent to keep a close eye on Aisha while Kiara did more research on Abiu.

However, despite the threat being dealt with, all was not well back at Pride Rock, as the new Guard would soon find out upon their return.

"Haki is missing!" Kovu cried.

"Haki?! Oh no! Does anyone know where he went?" Aisha asked.

"He was last seen near the summit with a young adult female jackal." Zazu reported

"Uh, oh…." Shujaa trailed off.

"I'll try and spot him from above" Kuona suggested.

"I will help you" Ono added.

"Don't worry, Dad. We will find him. Is Chaka safe?" Aisha asked.

"He's busy studying the layout of the kingdom with Nala" Kovu replied.

"We'll go check out the outlands. Zazu, try to keep everyone calm while we're gone" Aisha stated.

Zazu saluted as the new guard went off towards the Outlands to find Haki.

Back in the Outlands….

Dogo with the jackal pups and Hyenas cubs brought home the zebra.

"Cubs, go and call your dad, mum and sister. We'll try our best share this somehow but if there's none left, you'll have to go hunting with your parents ok? Thanks for your help regardless. Even though we're jackals, we'll try to share this with you just this once since you helped us get it back home" Dogo stated.

The cubs rushed to Janja, Sita and Hila to tell them the news just as Reirei and Goigoi came out of the cave to eat.

"Wow! I'm impressed, Dogo! You actually brought home food this time" Reirei exclaimed in pure shock.

"I know, apparently this new guard is letting us take home some prey instead of nothing" Dogo explained.

"Interesting" Rerei noted.

"Hello, mother. I have a guest with us: Prince Haki" Ujianga stated.

Goigoi almost chocked on the zebra meat.

"Prince HAKI?! YOU KIDNAPPED A ROYAL CUB?!" Goigoi cried.

The jackal pups instantly looked fearful.

"You realise the new guard is going to come for us right?" Reirei pointed on in disbelief.

"I know." Ujianga replied.

"Um hi, there" Haki waved, nervously.

"Once Janja and his daughter join us, we'll have a protector: Hila. Since Janja was first to get the special ability that is the opposite and more powerful than the roar known as the Cackle of Ancestors, Hila has inherited it" Ujianga explained.

"But um, sweetheart, she's still young. Do you even know if she's training to control the ability yet?" Reirei questioned.

"I am but there's more focus on the combat for fighting Kiburi" Hila replied as she had just arrived with her parents and siblings.

Kouna and Ono spotted the Jackals with Janja's family from afar.

"We found them!" Kouna cried.

"They're near the jackals' den but with Janja's family" Ono added.

"Thank you, guys. We need to get there fast" Aisha stated as they were running.

"I'll go on ahead to see what they want with your brother" Fanya offered.

"Ok, but we'll be right behind you just try not to make too much noise" Ono warned the young lion cub.

"I'll be fine. See you in a few" Fanya winked as he sped off close to the jackals' den and hid behind a rock to peer over.

"So you want me to convince my mum to let you live in the pridelands?" Haki asked.

"Yes, then we might be able to have longer lifespans" Ujianga replied.

"Um… I don't know, I don't have that kind of power. Plus I don't even have a role there so for all I know I might get kicked out of the pridelands once I'm a young adult" Haki confessed.

"Can't you at least try?" Ujianga asked as they all did the cute begging face at the poor cub.

"I'll think about it" Haki replied, regrettably.

"Thanks, princey. Don't worry, if you want, you can be King of the Outlands one day ?" Dogo suggested.

"hmmm…." Haki began.

"Hold it, right there!" Fanya cried.

He went away from the rock and out into the open to face them all.

"Let Prince Haki go!" Fanya cried.

"Please, just call me 'Enzi'!" Haki begged.

Hila laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked.

Just then, her question triggered Fanya to stay still as a vision emerged.

-Vision-

-At an unknown point in time-

Hila used the powerful cackle of ancestors to overpower Aisha and summoned the past hyena trio to take down Kiburi in a fight.

-end vision-

Fanya gasped quietly.

"Well I'm waiting for an answer!" Hila cried.

"And you're going to get it" a voice responded.

The group of predators turned their head away from Fanya.

It was Aisha who had spoken as she and the rest of the group with Ono as backup had just arrived to the scene.

"Great(!) the next generation has come to spoil our fun" Ujianga groaned.

"I gave you a chance to have food and you repay me by kidnapping my brother?! That is a no go, 'sister'. You better release my brother now you're going to feel my fury" Aisha threatened.

"Um, sis?" Haki began.

"Not now, Haki. Trying to threaten Outlander predators here!" Aisha hissed at her brother.

"Aisha, they didn't kidnap me exactly. I was promised to get help at finding a role for myself but I don't know about the idea of being a 'king of the outlands'. I mean LOOK at this place!" Haki stated.

"So is that a 'no' to the offer?" Dogo asked.

Aisha glared at him in disappointment.

"Ujianga, if you promise to not hurt my sister and be my friend so I can help somehow with the lion-jackal relationships; I will consider your offer" Haki pleaded.

"Hmmm...Very well." Ujianga stated.

"While this battle occurs, run back home like a good little prince and don't tell your parents just yet about our arrangement" She added in a whisper to the young prince.

Haki nodded.

Hila stepped forward.

"Hello, Princess. My guess is that you wish to use the roar on us even though we LIVE here like your uncle did to Zira once" Hila taunted the young princess.

"And I bet you plan on fighting a good relative of my adoptive 'Aunt' Jasiri just to force the reunion of your two clans. I go first" Aisha countered with a logical guess.

"Aisha, wait!" Fanya cried.

"Um, Fanya can that thought wait until after I take them out please?" Aisha suggested.

"Haki, move out of the way!" Kuona cried.

Haki hurriedly moved to a safe distance from the hyenas and jackals group.

"You tried to kidnap my brother and that is unforgivable. If you try that again, I will not go so easy on you" Aisha warned them.

"Bring it, 'sister'" Hila grinned.

Aisha roared hard which invoked the past kings and queens to roar with her but Hila laughed in retaliation which blocked the roar from hitting the group.

"See you around, princess" Hila mocked, as she did a fake wave while the roar went backwards and sent the guard flying back to the pridelands instead.

While the jackals and hyenas were distracted, Haki managed to escape and reach home before the guard did.

"That was terrifying" Kuona stated.

"Remind me to never do that again" Aisha sighed.

"She was defiantly powerful but not at 100% from my observation. Aisha, you need to be careful ok?" Fanya pointed out.

"I'll try, thank you guys" Aisha stated as she hugged them before going up to Pride Rock to see Haki already home.

"You should have been here, sis. Mum and Dad were shocked to see him home without a scratch!" Chaka exclaimed.

"Oh, Aisha. Would you like some antelope for dinner?" Kovu asked.

"No thanks, dad. I'm not hungry" Aisha replied as she looked across the den to see the other lionesses talking to Nala, Simba and Hekima after they had formed a treaty with the two prides on behalf of Kiara.

"I need some alone time, see you later dad" Aisha stated.

"Ok, see you later" Kovu replied, although he looked visibly worried.

Aisha went down to the Lion Guard lair to reflect on her past actions.

The painting for the new guard wasn't up yet as Rafiki had not returned from his tree since Kiara went with him.

She sighed.

"I sort of charged ahead and didn't quite think of a plan that involved all of my team mates that I got caught off-guard by a powerful hyena cub, how do I fix this uncertainty inside me?" She sang.

She looked at the painting of Kion's lion guard and got an idea.

She ran out to find Fanya and Fuli but they were in their separate living spaces.

Kuona flew by to check on her while Zahra was there in the background.

"Hey there, Aisha. Everything ok?" he asked.

"Have you see Fuli or Fanya ? I need their advice" Aisha replied.

"Hmm… must have gone back home apparently Fanya is rumoured to live in Zira's old den but I don't know if that's true or not" Kuona suggested.

"Thanks Kuona!" Aisha called out as she went rushing off towards the outlands again.

As she was running, a light flashed in the sky as Mufasa faintly appeared in the sky like a weak TV signal.

"Aisha, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find my friend Fanya to get some advice on something." Aisha replied.

She then paused to stare intensely at the faint image and once it was all registered in her mind, she gasped.

"You're Mufasa! Where were you last time?!" Aisha cried.

"I had some…delays….but I'm here to warn you…don't trust….." Mufasa began but his voice began hard to make out as his image got very faint until it disappeared.

Aisha stared, blankly at the sky in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked the sky.

-To be continued-

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want Aisha discovering how that lioness is just yet but hey! I wanted to show Mufasa at least once. Don't worry, We'll get a good look at where he dwells eventually.**

 **Who's looking forward to 'Rise of Scar'? (Who knows maybe I'll recreate it somehow XD)**

 **Anyway, please feel free to suggest any new villains seen in the 'Lion Guard' that you'd like to appear in this story or brand new animals that haven't been introduced into the lion king franchise yet because I'm desperate to know what new animals I can introduce that can found in the part of Africa that the lion King is set in.**

 **So here are the name glossary note as following...**

 **Note:**

 **Kuona Means Sight**

 **Shujaa- Mean Hero**

 **Hila-Means Cunning (Janja's first cub and successor)**

 **Sita-means six (Jaja's mate)**

 **Fanya- Mean Beckon**

 **Hekima- Mans Wise**

 **Aibu- Means Such a pity**

 **Kiboko- hippo**

 **Wakubwa-Older**

 **Nyenyekevu- Humble**

 **Kuamua-Determine**

 **Haraka- fast**

 **Asali-honey**

 **Hofu-Fear**

 **Shukrani- gratitude**

 **Anyway, Read and review or Hila will grow more powerful and destroy Aisha!**

 **See you next time *Waves***


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Hanging out, missions and Makini's potential!_

 **Hi there everyone, this chapter is going to be much longer than usual and may even reveal some important things about the five main characters. I had some extra help with this one.** **FanficFan920 helped me with quite a bit of –**

 **Fanficfan920: 'You called?'**

 **Me:** **"How did you get into my AN?' XD**

 **Fanficfan920: 'I broke in... You can't see it right now, but I'm smirking.'**

 **Me: 'Oh, what brings you to the fourth wall world of Author notes? I was just about to tell everyone that you helped me with Fanya's backstory scene and the lead up to it that's in italics'**

 **Fanficfan920:** **'Elementary, my dear Grace. You were about to mention my contribution to the chapter. Thusly, I felt it was my solemn duty to explain it to the readers. I mean, I DID write it after all.'**

 **Me:** **'Ok then, go right ahead '**

 **Fanficfan920: 'Thank you. Hello everybody! What's going on? FanficFan920, AKA the creator of Fanya, here. Hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm here to let you in on a little secret.**

 **Come here.**

 **You see, Fanya is Swahili for "Beckon." Why is that important? It's because Fanya is actually a different version of my recurring OC, Beck. Now, for those who haven't seen my stories. (Go check 'em out.) Beck is my OC in my story "Well, Hakuna Mattata." So, to recap, Fanya is Beck and Beck is Fanya. They are pretty much the same character in all but name and background.**

 **For those who haven't read "Well, Hakuna Mattata," don't worry, it's not mandatory reading in order to know who Fanya is. The worst that'll happen is probably a reference or two to Fanya's alternate self via Fanya's ABILITY, which will be explored more as we go forward. Expect me to... interject... from time to time in order to let you all know when there's reference, just so you're not TOO confused.**

 **Anyway, if anyone has questions regarding Fanya, drop me a PM and I'll be happy to answer them. Back to you, Grace!'**

 **Me: 'Thank you, Fanfic920. Well everyone, that's the end of my notes for this part. On with the show!'**

 **Note: Fanfic920's scenes are the hydrax scene, the scene that follows and Fanya's backstory.**

The next morning…

- _Dream-_

 _Aisha saw Janja throw a staff into a volcano and with a sudden shake, the volcano produced fire which formed a lion head of a famous villain from Simba's history._

 _This fiery spirit had dark orange brown coloring with a yellow nose, markings on his ears and the edge of facial fur, pale yellow eyes and a pure white scar over his left eye._

 _"Are you..?" Janja began in fear._

 _"Yes, I am Scar" the fiery head replied._

 _"Scar?! No! did I do this?!" Aisha cried._

 _Scar turned around to see who had cried out._

 _"Ah! My young successor" Scar grinned._

Aisha screamed.

Then she woke up in a hot flush and rushed outside to get some fresh air.

 _What if that happened?! Maybe I should ask someone? Argh, what if I'm just paranoid?! But he looked right at me as if he could literally see me in the dream!_ She thought as her mind was racing while she was breathing heavily.

 _I need to get outside!_ She realised as she hurried outside of the den near the peak of Pride Rock.

She tried her best to relax when an unexpected visitor popped up.

"Are you ok, Princess?" Makini asked.

"Oh, hello. You're my mother's newest advisor, aren't you?" Aisha stated.

"Yes, Rafiki's helping me get used being a Royal Mjuzi from the background while he does his own thing. My cousin is watching the tree of life right now" Makini replied.

"Makini, could you ask one of the past kings or queens if Scar was ever summoned in a volcano?" Aisha pleaded.

"Um….I shall try" The young adult mandrill replied.

She listened carefully as the wind rustled around her.

"Has someone ever tried to summon Scar in a volcano before?" Makini asked the wind.

She listened harder before the wind blew normally again.

"They said it did happen long ago but only they, Janja, Ushari and soon Hila will know about this past event" Makini stated.

"Thanks Makini. I'm going to go on a small walk for a bit. If you want me for anything, tell Kuona to look for me" Aisha pointed out before leaving Pride rock.

 _Why did Mufasa disappear like that yesterday? I hope that dream wasn't too symbolic_ She thought worriedly as she continued her walk near Kilio Valley where the elephants reside.

Aibu watched Aisha carefully and tried to think of something keep her attention.

Just then, Kuona came flying by in a hurry.

"Aisha, there's fujo with the hydraxs, a jackal got one of them stuck in a tree!" he cried.

"Are the others on their way?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, I told them before I came to you" Kuona replied.

"Lead the way, Kuona" Aisha stated as she followed him to the tree the hydrax was in.

Meanwhile in the grove of trees…

 _'Where's the Lion Guard when you need them?'_ The hyrax thought to himself, trying to maintain his grip on the tree branch he was currently hanging from.

 _'Why did I think climbing a tree was a good idea?'_ The hyrax continued to himself.

 _"There, he's over there!" The hyrax heard someone say. Turning his head, slightly, he found Kuona flying in, with other members of the Guard close behind._

 _'Wooooo, Thank Mufasa,' the hyrax thought. 'I'm saved.'_

 _However, the lapse in concentration he had caused his grip on the branch to loosen._

 _The hyrax squeaked in panic before falling._

 _Fanya, seeing this, quickly said, "I got this," and sped towards the tree._

"Oh no, you don't!" Dogo cried as he stood guard to protect his food.

 _Fanta was pushing himself to the breaking point. He had to go faster. He had to._

"Fanya! What are you doing?!" Abasi cried.

 _Fanya came out of his stupor to realize, he had slowed slightly. He sped up, began to slide, and barely managed to catch the hyrax on his back before he hit the ground._

This action threw Dogo away from his lunch.

Dogo growled in frustration.

"Why do I never get the juicy ones?!" He groaned.

"You can get something else if you behave now scram!" Kunoa cried.

Dogo ran away as fast as he could.

Fanya and the Hyrax let out sighs of relief. The hyrax then disembarked from Fanya.

"Be a bit more careful next time, alright little buddy?" Fanya asked, eliciting a nod from the hyrax before he departed.

The rest of the Guard had made their way over to the speedy feline.

"Great slide, Fanya!" Shujaa cried.

"Nice save, Fanta." Abasi remarked.

"That was too close, Fanya, what happened," Aisha asked in slight concern.

Fanya mentally panicked a moment before responding, as calm as he could. "Eh, nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's head back to HQ, I'm starving."

"But we just ate a while ago," Kuona pointed out.

 _"Well, I'm hungry for more," Fanya countered sternly as he began running at super speed back to HQ, needing to be alone with his thoughts for a little while._

"I wonder if he's ok?" Aisha asked.

"Hopefully, he's fine." Abasi looked back at Kuona for reassurance.

"Let's just see when we get back" Shujaa suggested.

 _The Guard returned to the lair to find Fanya eating silently._

 _They prodded a bit for Fanya to reveal why he's so dodgy:_

"What's wrong, Fanya?" Aisha asked.

"Come on, Fanya. What's bugging you?" Shujaa asked.

"Please, Fanya. Tell us why you're so not you today" Kuona pleaded.

"Tell us please!" they all begged.

"Alright, fair enough, it'll keep you from asking. Gather 'round my friends and I shall tell you my tale." the young cub replied.

"It all started many seasons ago. I woke up one morning, and my family was nowhere to be found. Good riddance, honestly." Fanya began.

 _A young Fanya woke up from his slumber and gazed left and right. He couldn't find a single lion anywhere._

"Wait, you were abandoned?!" Shujaa cried.

"Why were you alone?" Kouna questioned.

"Who would want to leave you behind?" Aisha wondered.

"Guys, shouldn't we let him continue?" Abasi pointed out.

 _"No talking during story time," Fanya calmly said._

 _They weren't exactly the best of lions. So, I decided I would strike out on my own. Enjoy my freedom, as it were._

 _The young Fanya ran across the cloudy Savannah, feeling the wind and rain going through his fur._

 _However, one day... An accident gifted me an ability that I both love, yet despise._

 _The young Fanya went to stop, but the slippery rock wouldn't let him. The cub screamed in hopes an animal would help him, but no one came. The momentum took him off a cliff, a fall that Fanya thought would surely kill him. Things looked pretty bleak in the young cub's terrified mind. His life flashed before his eyes. But, before he could impact the river below, he felt electricity course through his veins as lightning literally struck._

"That should be…" The other members began.

"Impossible? Yes, I know but that's how it happened. Fuli will be able to back me up on this. So, anyway…" Fanya pointed out before continuing the story.

-Flashback-

 _When Fanya came to, the first thing he saw was the face of a female cheetah._

 _"Guys, he's awake!" The cheetah said._

 _Fanya found himself surrounded by more animals, a mandrill, a hippo, an egret, and a honey badger._

 _"You okay little guy?" The hippo asked._

 _"What happened?" Fanya asked._

 _"I found you floating in the river unconscious. Luckily, I managed to get you out and got you to Rafiki here..." she pointed to the mandrill, "...before you drowned." The cheetah placed a paw in Fanya's._

 _Suddenly, Fanya felt his eyes widen._

 _-Vision-_

 _The cheetah dived into the river, a look of panic plastered on her face, and pulled the unconscious Fanya out of it. Once she was out, she carefully placed him on her back and high-tailed it away, faster than he'd ever seen anyone run before._

 _-end of vision-_

 _Before he had the chance to grasp the fact that he had a vision, tears began to well up in Fanya's eyes as he pulled the cheetah closer to him._

 _"Thank you," Fanya whispered. "Thank you."_

 _After that, I stayed with Rafiki for a while in order to regain my strength. But every once in a while, I saw Fuli run past. From that point on, I vowed that I would train myself to be the fastest lion ever. That way, she'd know that she did a good thing by facing a little ole cub like me._

 _I soon learned that the lightning that struck me gave the ability to see events of the past, present, and future. Luckily, it only served to motivate me more._

 _One day, Fanya was witnessing Fuli running around the track Lion Guard HQ had when his eyes widened._

 _-vision-_

 _"They're coming in fast, Fanya's in the lead. No wait it's Kiburi, now it's Fanya again. Kiburi is sprinting hard but Fanya is running hard. This might be a tie folks!" Ono exclaimed._

 _Then they all crossed the finishing line._

 _Everyone gasped._

 _"Fanya, you made it past the finishing line first!" Ono announced as everyone cheered._

 _-End of vision-_

 _Once I got back on my feet, with some help from Fuli, I managed to be able to live on my own again. And from that point on, I pushed myself to the breaking point, becoming faster with each passing day. Though, it didn't come without its rough patches._

 _Fanya had grown a lot since Fuli saved him from the river. Now, he's running as fast as he possibly could, training to be the best. However, on this particular day, he had pushed himself too hard. The cub collapsed on the ground, panting hard._

 _'_ _But I was determined. And before I knew it, I became the fastest lion in the Pride Lands that you currently see before you. ' Fanya finished recounting._

"So you have visions at random moments…." Aisha began.

"Somehow survived lightening which explains how you knew the jackals were going to attack the zebra which means…. you can be our danger alert!" Abasi finished.

"That must be pretty handy to have" Shujaa realised.

"Yeah, that gives us an advantage on the outlanders" Kuona added.

"However, it can be confusing at times if I don't have enough time to process the vision" Fanya pointed out.

"Since we're sharing our history with each other, I'll go next." Kuona smiled.

"I was born in the grassland area near the Mirihi Forest to my parents who happen to be related to Hadithi. My dad is a rouge hawk-eagle named Tai who choose to be rouge since the circle of life isn't always fair to predators but even in the backlands, I occasionally saw the previous guard in action especially Ono.

The way he watched the pridelands from above and spot danger quickly was incredible. I knew that I had to meet him one day and now I have. Since the day I first saw the guard in action, I knew I had to practise my spotting things from a distance skill as much as possible." Kuona narrated.

"Wow! That is impressive!" Aisha exclaimed.

Abasi chuckled.

"Well you know how I'm Badilli's great-niece. He took me in after my parents left me to fend for myself as nature permits it because I was still too young to be on my own at that stage. He's the only family I've got" Abasi confessed.

"Well we're a team now, doesn't that make us a family?" Shujaa asked.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

It began to get late so Zazu and Kuona did a quick surveillance of the pridelands and went straight back to pride rock.

"No danger to report, your majesty" Zazu stated.

"Thank you, Zazu. Kuona, go tell Aisha that she can go to bed" Kiara said, softly.

Kuona bowed before flying into the lair.

"Everyone, you may get some rest" Kuona announced.

"Thank goodness, I'm exhausted" Fanya stated as they all headed to bed.

When everyone was fast asleep, Haki snuck out of Pride rock to meet Ujianga at Broken rock.

"Ujianga, come out! I'm here to talk" Haki called out.

"Hello, Prince Haki" Ujianga greeted.

"Ujianga, because you are a new friend, you may call me 'Enzi' in private" Haki suggested.

"Ah, yes. Enzi, of course. So have you considered my offer?" Ujianga asked.

"Yes, for now I will be your relationships partner between our two families. I will tell my parents that I want to try and strengthen the relationship between the pridelands and the outlands but our friendship will remain secret, understand?" Haki stated.

"Understood, Prince Enzi. I'm not just here to talk about proposals; remember how I said I would help you about your role problem? I could give you some tips if you agree to meet me at the same time each night?" Ujianga offered.

"Alright, it's a deal Ujianga" Haki replied as they shook on it.

Mwoga had been watching from the sidelines and flew off to tell Kion the news.

As Haki went back home, a golden slink whose parent was old friends with Nyeusi, Ushari, Shupavu and her group watched the young prince return home.

This slink was called Kimya.

The following day

Aisha called the other members of the guard to the lair for a briefing.

"Everyone, before we continue sharing our backstories with each other and getting to one another; we need to do a morning patrol of the pridelands ok?" Aisha announced.

"Roger that, boss" Kuona replied.

"We're with you all the way, Aisha" Fanya added.

"Ok then, let's go" Aisha stated as they went off on their first morning patrol.

They went through the pridelands, recusing different animals in need to a song about chaos until they stopped at the main watering hole (Seen in the Lion King) that was dried up where the elephants were stuck in.

"Um, Ma Tembo; how did this happen?" Aisha asked.

"We were chased by a lone crocodile until we fell in the watering hole with no water" Ma Tembo replied.

"It doesn't look too deep from here" Kuona observed.

"Shujaa, go to the left side of the watering hole. Abasi, you'll be on the right. Now, you both have to gently help the elephants out by guiding them steadily out of it" Aisha stated.

"Ma Tembo, just follow me and you'll be out in no time" Shujaa reassured her.

"If you say so" Ma Tembo remarked as she followed Shujaa's direction to slowly climb out of the watering hole.

"Elephants on my side, you have to slowly climb out towards me" Abasi ordered in a stern but calm voice.

One by one, the elephants climbed out of both sides of the watering hole and taken to a safe area.

"Thank you, lion guard" A deepish voice remarked.

Aisha turned around.

It was Mtoto who was now a young adult beside his mother in the herd.

"I'm so happy to see the new lion guard in action!" he squealed in excitement.

"Thanks, mate." Aisha smiled.

"We shall let you and Mtoto find the next watering hole but try not to run into another one ok?" Kuona advised.

"We shall keep that tip to heart, keenest of sight" Ma Tembo replied, gratefully.

"Oh! Ma Tembo, who was this crocodile that attacked you?" Aisha asked.

"The crocodile was Mfano" Ma Tembo stated.

"Don't worry, we'll look out for him" Aisha promised.

So the elephants went off to find the next watering hole with some baboons following their trail, while the Lion guard started to head back to the lair.

"Do you still want to know my story?" Shujaa asked.

The others nodded.

"Well I grew up in the oasis known as 'Hakuna Matata' with Timon's former colony, his ma whose actual name is Maria, Fred and uncle Max in the jungle that Timon, Pumbaa and Simba once lived in. I was born a few months before Prince Haki, so I'm the youngest of our group. My parents used to help dig the tunnels before the whole colony moved so in the jungle, they made their own jobs: give everyone a schedule for when to relax, look for 'grubs' and stare at the stars in luxury. When they were off-duty, they would tell me stories about Timon being brave in the danger of hyenas -whether the part where he caved a tunnel and sent them down it to hear Scar say that it was their fault is debatable due to the duo's slightly bad memory.

The point is I wanted to prove to everyone that anyone can be as brave as Timon and find adventure and not just be male either. Maria and my parents supported my choice but Uncle Max was sceptical at first until my parents told me that I was Bunga's cousin" Shujaa confessed.

"Bunga's sort of like a cousin to you in some sense. cool!" Kuona exclaimed.

"In a way, yes. Although I just see the old guard as treasured heroes of the past" Shujaa replied.

Soon they arrived at Pride rock once more.

"Anything happen while we were away, Zazu?" Aisha asked.

"No, I was just watching your brothers on their way to Rafiki's tree to check on your mother. The boys are in the den, your mother will be home in a few days in case you're wondering, princess" Zazu reported.

"Thank you, Zazu" Aisha smiled.

Zazu bowed to her before leaving her company to join Kovu, Simba and Nala inside.

Vitani was out with the lionesses and Shani hunting to get the pride's lunch.

"Guys, I'll meet you later at the lair. I want to check in on the rest of my family first" Aisha requested.

"Understood, we'll see you later" Fanya replied as they headed off to the lair.

When she got inside the den, Makini was introducing Kovu, Simba and Nala to Zahra and explaining that she was still in training under Rafiki.

"Um, Dad? I managed to convince the jackals to let me be a representative for our pride to start mending our relationship with them" Haki revealed.

"That does sound like a good idea just be mindful of Reirei and Dogo but if you're able to somehow reform one of them…..it might just help the cause you wish to make" Kovu advised.

"Ok, Dad" Haki replied.

"Um Dad, are you all ok?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, we're fine, Aisha" Simba replied before Kovu could speak.

"Dad, I had a nightmare last night about Scar being summoned in a volcano and he looked right at me. As if he KNEW I was there" Aisha's voice shook with fear.

"Come here" Kovu said, gently as Aisha went towards Kovu and he gave her a much-needed hug.

"It's ok. It was a dream, my dear. Once your mother is back from her research trip with Rafiki, we'll have a better discussion about this to help your dreams get better ok?" Kovu reassured her.

"Thanks, dad" Aisha sniffed.

"Aisha, whenever I have nightmares, I try to console my Father or mother for advice. So when you next have a bad dream, try to picture your friends and see if that makes it better" Simba suggested.

"Thanks, Granddad" Aisha smiled.

Simba gave her his innocent but cute smile as she turned around and headed outside.

She went towards the peak of Pride Rock to look at the stars as evening slowly came and the stars began to appear in the sky.

"I wonder…..if Sarabi is up there in the stars as well" Aisha mused to herself.

As if to answer her question, clouds converged to form a figure that looked similar to her mother:

The lioness was tall and heavily built with strong shoulders and a rectangular body, a long and round face that was broader than those of the other lionesses with ear rims and white eyes.

It was Cloud Sarabi!

"Hello, young one. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Well I thought so, Granddad just tried to cheer me up about the nightmare I had this morning but….I'm afraid of having another nightmare if I picture my friends. What if it's all symbolic for something coming in the future?!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Calm down, Aisha. Breathe…"

Aisha slowed her breathing to try and calm down again.

"Ok, try visiting your friends or you could give Zuri and Tiifu some appreciation before bed?" Sarabi suggested.

"That's a great idea" a voice from behind replied.

Aisha turned and looked shocked.

"Granddad? You saw?" She questioned.

"Of course, My dad did this once and your uncle could somehow summon him upon request every time" Simba explained.

"Good luck, Aisha" Sarabi stated as she vanished.

"Where is Zuri and Tiifu?" Aisha asked.

"They're eating dinner in the den" Simba replied.

"But…" Aisha began.

"The food den" Simba added.

"So in the lair?" Aisha suggested.

Simba nodded.

"Thanks, Granddad" Aisha replied as she headed to the lair.

"Ah, Aisha. You returned like you promised" Fanya said with relief.

Zuri and Tiifu looked up from eating their food.

"Hello, Aisha. I heard your mother is coming back tomorrow" Zuri smiled.

"Yes, um Zuri…What do you do in the pride?" Aisha asked.

"Well, um while Tiifu was Kiara's moral support in certain meetings; All we do now is help Nala, Vitani, Kisai, Uaminifu and the other lionesses with hunting for the whole pride" Zuri explained.

"I see, is there any food left for me?" Aisha asked.

"Sure, help yourself" Tiifu replied as she gestured to the antelope that was still fresh.

"So, what do you think we'll get to do tomorrow?" Kuona asked.

"Maybe we'll get to fight jackals again?" Shujaa suggested.

"Actually, I think you should do some training" Zuri pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. The old Lion Guard Members are meant to come and mentor us" Abasi recalled.

Meanwhile…

Haki continued to meet with Ujianga in secret each night.

"Say, Ujianga. Have you ever been to Five Stones?" Haki asked.

"No, where is it?" Ujianga asked, curiously.

"It's near the outskirts of the pridelands border of Flat ridge rock" Haki explained.

He paused.

"I know you're a lot older than me but would you like to play a game when I next visit?" Haki suggested.

Ujianga hesitated.

 _I'm doing this for the sake of my clan and so we can have enough food to eat for the future. Hopefully, Kion will appear soon or I might get too friendly with this kid_ she thought.

"Of course, Enzi. That would be great" Ujianga replied.

XXX

Kimbya travelled to the Crocodile area where Mfano's float dwelled.

The Crocodiles were hibernating due to the dry season heat.

"Mfano, the lion guard are now aware that you attacked the elephants. What the plan?" she asked.

Mfano was a long, sleek reptile with large, sharp teeth and patterns emerging from under his tail along with two dark green spots under his chin. A dark green rims his eyes, and is also present on the back of his head. He has three green markings on the side of his ribs. His underbelly is light green. Running along the end of his tail are green stripes.

His eyes opened suddenly.

"You woke me up, Kimbya. now I have to endure this heat with the rest of you" He said in a low growl as to not disturb the other crocodiles.

He thought for second.

"Gather Vitu and any rouge lions you can find that's not from the outlands, Pridelands or Backlands; We're going to force a cub to repeat history before dry season" Mafno ordered.

 _To be continued…_

 ** _The nightmare is a recreation of the Scar scene from 'Rise of Scar', that was intentional._**

 ** _Yes, I'll get around to explaining Aibu's history once Kiara is back in the picture as she has found the answers she sought out with Rafiki's help._**

 ** _The old guard are going to show up again with advice next._**

 ** _I just remembered that Simba has gone up to the very top of Pride rock which is called the Summit._**

 ** _It's technically dry Season in my story, but I wanted to introduce the crocodile villain before he goes into hibernation you see…_**

 **Udugu is going to occur for the three cubs eventually, just have to figure out what to do for that 'Journey' first.**

 **Here's the word glossary-**

 **Notes:**

 **Kimya-silent**

 **Nyeusi- black or dark**

 **Shupavu-Tough**

 **Fujo-Chaos**

 **Vitu-Venom**

 **Mfano-Egotistic**

 ***Note: Mfano is Kiburi the crocodile with a different name to avoid confusion with Kiburi the hyena**

 **Udugu- Kinship**

 **Yes, Kion is alive in this, he's just in the background because he has to appear much later (Sorry, guys).**

 **Well then, I fixed the age problem with Makini so she's taken over Rafiki's role but he's helping her get used to it while her cousin still trains. You must be wondering 'But Grace, I thought Rafiki has to die in order for Makini to take his place'. To that I say, not necessarily no. BUT, Rafiki will not be around forever…. (I'll let you figure out what I mean by that)**

 **Anyway, don't be afraid to suggest ideas ok?**

 **If any other new characters appear in the show, I'll try to allude to them in this ok?**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Kiara's return, guard advice and a small repeat in history!

 **Samira is a character from 'Taka's Guard' by ArizonaSivy. I'm referencing her because his story is 50% cannon to my story's history with Scar (Minus Kovu and Vitani being born but that's up for speculation).**

Kiara after days of search, finally made her way home from Rafiki's tree to the royal den to speak to Kovu, Simba and Nala about their findings.

"Mother, you're back!" Chaka cried.

"Hello, dear. I'll be with you in a minute. There's something I must discuss with your father first" Kiara explained.

Chaka nodded.

"I understand" He replied.

Kiara went inside the den.

"I want to arrange a meeting for my return" Kiara announced.

Kovu, Simba and Nala turned to face Kiara in response.

"What did you discover, Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"The lioness Aisha spoke to some time ago was actually a dark lion disguised as a great lion of the past" Kiara said in a low voice.

"What?!" Simba cried.

"Sssh! Keep your voice down. I wanted to tell you what I know first before letting Aisha down easy" Kiara warned in a whisper.

She used her tail to draw 'Aibu' in the sand.

They all gasped.

"Wasn't she one of the first to give second-borns a bad name after Samira?" Nala questioned.

"Yes, she was Samira's niece" Kiara replied.

She then went on to explain why Aibu was so dangerous.

Meanwhile….

In the Lion guard lair, Beshte, Fuli, Ono and Bunga were helping Aisha and her friends train while finding a way to form plans to fit everyone's strong areas.

"Abasi and Aisha, I want you to spar with me so you get better at fighting. You see when we trained on our small breaks in between missions, Kion got better at fighting which was why he could take down a teenage Nuka or grown but hungry outsider lionesses on his own" Beshte explained.

"This shall be fun" Abasi grinned as she and Aisha charged at Beshte.

Ono was teaching Kuona defensive flying moves and how to get better at spotting things faster.

"I know how you've all just started with your jobs but you need to know how to defend your friends in case there are attacks from the sky" Ono pointed out.

"Understood" Kuona replied.

Ono showed him the Ono spin he created with Hadithi's help and Kuona tried to copy him but failed on his first try.

Bunga opted to teach Shujaa the fun side of bravery by showing her around his old home, Hakuna Matata Falls which was on the opposite of the desert from the Jungle Oasis Timon's colony live in.

Hakuna Matata Falls is a waterfall in the Pride Lands. It is located in a dense patch of jungle and flows into a large pool of water.

While they were all training, Kimya and Vitu went to the outlands to the area near the volcano with blue geysers where Janja's den was to inform Hila of their plans.

"Hila, we have good news. Mfano has a plan to recreate the summoning of Scar as it is dry season but he's the only crocodile from the outlands who is currently awake. We would appreciate it if you were to assist us" Kimya stated.

"Mainly because you would help our plan become a bit more interesting" Vita added.

Ujinga was passing by to get fire for her den just as they were talking.

"I'll think it over first. I'll see one of the vultures to Mfano once I've decided if I want to help you summon Scar again" Hila replied.

"Understood, thank you for your co-operation, Hila" Kimya said, gratefully as she and Vitu went back to the lake Mfano was in that was near the border for the pridelands that Kiara stumbled upon when she first met Kovu.

 _Hmm….I could use this to my advantage_ Ujinga thought as she slinked away back to her family's den.

-20 minutes later beside the crocodile lake-

"Well, we bet set the plan in motion soon so if she sends a vulture we'll be prepared" Mfano stated.

Kimya nodded.

So Vita and Kimya went to the pridelands to start the plan.

Vita was a male cobra snake like Ushari but with blue eyes and was distantly related to him.

Kimya shadowed Vita as he slithered through the grass of the pridelands.

-Meanwhile close to Rafiki's tree-

Zahra had just found her staff and went to Rafiki.

"Ah, You finally got your staff! Well done, Zahra" Rafiki exclaimed.

"Now then, you get gourds just like Makini did; green for the past and purple for the future" he added as he put each gourd he described onto her staff.

Flashback:

 _Sometime after Makini found her staff, Zahra tried to find her staff but nothing happened._

 _Rafiki reassured her that she'll find it eventually and asked Makini if she could borrow hers for the introduction._

 _Simba was fine with this exception and allowed her royal introduction to happen with Makini's staff._

-End of flashback-

"Thank you, Rafiki" Zahra said as she hugged him.

"Should I try to practise listening to the past lions again?" she added.

"That would be a start, young one" Rafiki smiled.

"I'm so glad, you're progressing!" Makini cried as she popped up while upside-down on a tree branch.

"I thought I would pay a quick visit over here before I go and get ready for the next Kupatana event" she added.

"But that's at the end of the year" Rafiki pointed out.

"I know but I want to be SUPER prepared" Makini stated as she dashed off.

"See you later Rafiki" Zahra waved as she went out to mediate in the meadows nearby with her staff.

Vita and Kimya managed to find Zahra mediating just as the great lions of the past warned her through the wind.

Kimya decided to approach before Vita could to make their plan a bit different from the last one.

"Hello, there Zahra. I heard from the lion guard that you can talk to the lions of the past." Kimya stated.

"So you already know, isn't that interesting?" Zahra poundered in amusement.

"Have you tried talking to the bad lions of the past yet?" Kimya continued just as Mwoga kept flying towards them.

 _She accepted the offer but we'll need a signal_ Kimya thought.

Kimya flicked her tail at Vita who was hidden in the grass and Vita in response moved through the grass away from Kimya and Zahra so Mwoga could follow her instead.

Once he was far enough, Mwoga landed beside Vita.

"Can you tell Hila to bring her clan now? We'll need her help to get the staff to summon Scar again" Vita requested.

"I'll be as fast as I can" Mwoga promised.

Some time past as the heat began to rise drastically enough for a fire to start.

Hila brought a small band of her younger siblings to steal Zahra's staff while she was distracted.

In the background, the intense heat caused a forest fire to start in the grove of trees while was about two miles from dry grassland area Kiara did her first hunt on the antelopes many years ago.

"You'll pay for that, hyenas! I'll tell the lion guard" Zahra cried.

"Go ahead, see if that makes it any better" Hila sneered as Zahra ran to the lair to warn the guard.

"Kimya, go tell Mfano the good news" Hila ordered.

Kimya nodded as she hurried away.

Hila and her siblings went to take cover from the fire just as Mfano noticed the fire from afar.

"New plan, girls: We summon with actual fire!" Mfano announced.

-back in the outlands-

Ujinga noticed Hila and her siblings returning from the mission to get away from the smoke.

"Hey, Ujinga. I suggest you 'kidnap' Chaka to lure little miss Princess to the fire" Hila stated.

Ujinga nodded and rushed to Pride rock to find Chaka.

Hila was then told to stay in the shadows while her siblings returned to the den.

As she arrived, the lion guard were just leaving to check out the fire which meant Ujinga had about 15 minutes to find Chaka and get him near the fire.

Haki was lost on what to do since he was powerless in every dry season problem when he spotted Ujinga.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed.

"Can you help me find your brother? I want to show him something cool" Ujinga asked.

"Like what?" Enzi questioned.

"You need to blindfold him first and I can't tell you, it's a surprise but you can't come unfortunately. However, you'll need to reassure your brother that it's perfectly safe and that if you stop talking it's because a friend is guiding him ok?" Ujinga explained, hurriedly.

"Understood" Haki replied as he went back inside the den to find Chaka and did exactly what he was asked.

In about 15 seconds, they were out with Chaka blindfolded with a leaf with Makini's help.

"Remember what I told you, brother. A friend is guiding you to the surprise" Haki reassured him.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Chaka stated.

-20 minutes later-

Chaka arrived by the forest fire with Ujinga just as Aisha and the rest of the guard arrived.

"Let my brother go!" Aisha cried.

Chaka removed the blindfold to find himself surrounded by fire.

"What? Where am I?!" Chaka screamed.

"You're in the dry grass meadow. The same one Nuka and Vitani used when they lured Kiara into a trap so your father could save her" Ujinga explained with a wild grin.

"Aisha, we meet again" a voice stated as Hila reappeared with Mfano and Vita by her side.

"Hila. Not you too. Don't tell me; you want me to roar" Aisha guessed.

"Of course but not for the reason you're thinking of, princess. We want to have a piece of the pridelands so we don't starve in our own home" Hila stated.

"I thought the outlands is the state it's in now due to your predecessors overhunting the plants and prey there over time" Aisha pointed out.

"True but who put us all there?" Mfano added.

"Simba?" Aisha asked.

"He's only partly to blame, there's also Kion, Ahadi etc. The list goes on" Hila stated, coldly.

"Now then, if you don't do as we say and roar; the whole pridelands will go up in flames and it will be all your fault OR we'll kill your parents early, it's up to you" She added.

"You have to let Chaka go first" Aisha growled.

"Hmmm…..Nope"

"Nope? what do you mean NOPE?!" Aisha cried.

"I mean, that you don't deserve two siblings, you don't deserve your title because of those who came before you even those who came long before Scar and you don't deserve friends because you're PATHETIC!" Hila snarled.

"And guess what?! We're going to kill them anyway!" Ujinga added.

Aisha's anger began to grow just as the fire got worse.

"Aisha…" Chaka began, in a concerned voice.

-Vision-

Ghost Scar appeared above the flaming trees and grass, smiling.

"You're going to need rogue lions to fight My great-grand niece and her friends. There are some living the marshlands beyond the borders of the pridelands that was between Flat ridge rock, Mount Kilimanjaro and Theluji Mountains that would be very helpful to your plan" Scar suggested.

"So you don't want to unite the outlanders to take over the pridelands again?" Mfano asked.

Scar stared at him.

"That was the old me with a strangely different voice. I guess being in _Giza Mateso_ for that 3 years at that point somehow altered my voice for that period of time or that stupid **_Lion guard show_** _got my voice wrong for no reason" Scar explained although the last part was muttered under his breath._

 _"_ _Hmm? what's a_ _ **Show**_ _?" Kimya asked._

 _"_ _Too complicated to explain" Scar replied, nervously._

 _He then coughed deliberately to change the subject._

 _"_ _No, I have something better in mind. You're going to take out 50% of the pridelands water source so chaos can start to spread with only some input from you" Scar explained._

 _-end of vision-_

"Without that roar, you're nothing!" Ujinga cried.

Then Aisha roared at them while accidently hitting the forest fire in the process.

Hila threw Zahra's staff in the fire which summoned Scar.

"Aisha, thank you for summoning me back to living world" Scar grinned.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Aisha asked in fear.

"A special friend told me" Scar replied, ominously.

He then turned to Fanya.

"Don't think that you have the upperhand, cub. I have the element of the fourth wall on my side so I'm aware of you see" Scar threatened him in a low voice which made Fanya visibly shake.

Then he looked up at Ujinga.

"Who are you more faithfully to: starving family or a Secret friend" Scar hissed into her ear.

Ujinga shivered.

Then Scar laughed wildly.

"Lion guard, THE next gen lion guard. never thought i'd see the day where i could make you all shiver in fear just like that. I bet you're wondering why you haven't seen your old 'Uncle Kion' yet. He's busy in the Backlands, trying to convince dear old Hekima to borrow his pride for a small ambush which is not likely to happen given his leadership skills and repaired relations with Simba" Scar snapped.

"So what? you're just going to ramble about your plans all day?" Shujaa asked.

"No, Hila. You know what to do" Scar stated.

Hila nodded.

"Jackals, we need to drive the guard away now so get behind me" Hila ordered.

They all complied even Mfano and Vita.

Hila laughed and summoned Ed, Shenzi and Banzai to help send the guard away.

Aisha roared at the clouds to make it rain on the dry grass which contained the fire to the nearby trees.

However, the fire then stopped spreading and stayed in one place to keep Scar's face burning brightly.

"You can't get ruin of me that easily, princess. I have a friend on the 'other side'. Give it up, Aisha. You'll never be as great as the leaders before you!" Scar taunted.

The original trip with Ujinga leading the jackals forced the guard to retreat by chasing them back to towards pride rock.

-Later that day towards sunset-

Haki was heading off to meet Ujinga again but this time holding a green Baobab fruit in his mouth.

"Where are you going out to so later, little prince?" Makini asked.

"I… er… I'm going for a walk" Haki replied.

"Then why do you have that Baobab fruit?" Makini persisted.

"It's...a snack for the road" Haki stated.

"Hmmm… alright but be careful at this time, you never know when another Mashindano might happen" Makini warned him.

Haki nodded to show he understood before he hurried off away from Pride Rock.

-In the Outlands near Broken Rock-

"He's probably running late. Remember Ujinga, you're doing this so that one day your family can have enough food to survive all four rain and dry seasons combined" Ujinga reassured herself.

 _Who are you more faithfully to: starving family or a_ _Secret __friend?_ Scar's words echoed in her mind.

"Sure, he's a friend but i'm only using him for my goal...aren't I?" Ujinga questioned herself.

There was movement nearby as a baobab fruit came flying toward Ujinga and hit her on the head.

"Ow!" she cried.

She looked around for the one who threw the fruit.

Out came Haki with a huge grin on his face.

"You're suppose to catch it, silly!" Haki laughed.

"Oh, Enzi. it's you. Why should I catch the fruit?" Ujinga asked in confusion.

"Because that's how you play Baobab ball. My mum told me when i was younger that Bunga and Uncle Kion would play this game a lot before being part of the guard" Haki explained.

"So what was the place you wanted to show me?" Ujinga asked.

"it's called Five Stones" Haki replied.

"Hmm...My mum told me once that hyenas used to live there a long time ago before they were banished to the elephant graveyard and then the outlands" Ujinga recalled.

"Well, it's pretty deserted now" Haki stated, reaffirming Ujinga's suspicions.

"Just follow me" he added as he led the way while Ujinga was holding the fruit this time.

"But...if it's in the pridelands, your sister might get contacted if i'm seen…." Ujinga hesitated.

"It's alright, I'll protect you. I'll say you're with me ok?" Haki reassured his friend.

Ujinga nodded, too bewildered to speak as she kept following him.

Five Stones was a shady clearing made up of five egg-shaped boulders shaped like a giant nest just past a small hill near the west border in the Pridelands.

Soon enough, they climbed up a small hill and were close to the location.

"We're here"Haki announced.

"Wait, how long are you planning on playing this game? won't it be dark soon?" Ujinga pointed out.

"Yes but for now, I'm going to show you how to play" Haki replied.

Haki threw the fruit ball to Ujinga and she caught it.

"Keep running alongside me and pass it back each time I throw it to you" Haki instructed.

Ujinga threw it back and they kept passing the 'ball' while running as they ran the whole length of Five stones together.

Then Haki showed her how to tackle in order to do the competitive part of the game.

They kept going until they stumbled upon a unrecognisable area: a dry sand area with a deep tunnel that led to somewhere unknown.

"Er, maybe we should come back another time?" Ujinga suggested.

She had been enjoying the game but she was worried about Haki's absence being noticed and the small chance that Scar needed her.

"Ah, Now i'm really curious!" Haki cried.

Then he froze.

"We could explore tomorrow, at midday. I doubt anyone knows about this area now anyway" Haki suggested.

Ujinga didn't reply.

Haki looked at the sky.

It was a full moon and that meant…

He then looked at the direction Ujinga was staring at and gasped.

It was the Zimwi!

It was as tall as two giraffes with eight legs, each bigger than the last, teeth as sharp as a crocodile's, and big spikes with glowing green eyes as its body glowed purple.

"Enzi, run home!" Ujinga cried.

"But…" Haki began.

"i'll be fine, just RUN!" Ujinga exclaimed as Haki ran as fast as he could back to Pride Rock.

"The cub is gone, go frighten young ones somewhere else" Ujinga snarled.

The Zimwi complied and went farther into the Pridelands.

Ujinga then made her way home.

-Meanwhile in the south-east highlands beyond the pridelands that was close to Kilo Valley-

Kimya was searching for rogue lions to help Mfano but found nothing but other elephants, leopards and buffalo. So she head back to the grassland where Scar was with Vita and Hial waiting for Mfano and Ujinga to arrive.

"I've sent a messenger to get Ujinga. The Zimwi is a good friend of mine" Scar stated.

10 minutes later, Mfano and Ujinga arrived looking half-tired.

"Why have we been called now? I was trying to catch up on my sleep" Mfano complained.

"Scar wants to speak to all of us, Mfano" Hila stated.

"Oh, so what did you want to tell us?" Mfano asked.

"We're all curious" Ujinga added.

"You're going to need rogue lions to fight My great-grand niece and her friends. There are some living the marshlands beyond the borders of the pridelands that was between Flat ridge rock, Mount Kilimanjaro and the Theluji Mountains that would be very helpful to your plan" Scar suggested.

"So, you don't want to unite the outlanders to take over the pridelands again?" Mfano asked.  
Scar stared at him.

"That was the old me with a strangely different voice. I guess being in Giza Mateso for that 3 years at that point somehow altered my voice for that period of time or that **stupid Lion guard show** got my voice wrong for no reason" Scar explained although the last part was muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? what's a **Show**?" Kimya asked.

"Too complicated to explain" Scar replied, nervously.

He then coughed deliberately to change the subject.

"No, I have something better in mind. You're going to take out 50% of the Pridelands water source so chaos can start to spread with only some input from you" Scar explained.

"We'll head out to start the plan tomorrow then" Hila stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was settled the plan would start tomorrow and Ujianga had to find a way to do that without Haki discovering the fact that she was using him AND working with Scar before she met up with him.

 _Well this is a pickle_ Ujianga thought.

To be continued….

 **I hope you like this chapter. Yes, I did take a jab at Scar's new voice XD I don't ...hate it but it just doesn't suit Scar. It sounds like it belongs to a different character you know?**

 **Just let me know if I'm moving the plot way too fast ok?**

 **Um, Kiara is going to tell Aisha about Aibu eventually but it make come up at an unexpected time...**

 **So yeah, That was my version of 'Rise of Scar' with a sprinkle of 'Let Crocodiles lie' in the shortest possible way ever with ACTUAL FIRE! XD**

 **So um yeah, see ya next time. Look out for references to the show, 'Taka's Guard' and sometimes past events, ok?**

 **Oh and look out for little teasers for the next gen Guard appearing in another story ok?;)**

 **Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Certain danger, Aibu's history foreshadowed and betrayals!

The next morning, Ujianga, Mfano, Kimya and Vita went west to find the rouges Scar had told them about.

The vultures were send spread the word about Scar's plan through the Backlands but one of them accidently started a rumour about Ujinga and Haki's secret meetings.

-Back in the Pridelands..

Aisha and her friends just finished their morning patrol where they had to stop dry rocks from crushing any bush hare and were going to practice their stealth near the entrance of Pride Rock.

Just they were about to practice, Nala, Simba and Kovu agreed to let Kiara tell Aisha about Aibu.

"Kiara, wait. Let her get use to her job first. We can tell her another time" Kovu remined her.

"Of, course" Kiara replied as she watched Aisha, Fanya, Kuona and Abasi looking for Shujaa from her den.

Vitani returned with the lionesses after a long hunt without Nala's guidance and noticed the guard was missing a member.

"Are you coming?" Kisai asked.

"You go ahead to the den, I'll meet you there later" Vitani called out.

Kisai nodded as she followed Uaminifu, Tiifu, Zuri and the other lionesses inside.

"Hey, Aisha. Where's your meerkat friend?" Vitani asked.

"We're looking for her as part of our stealth training" Aisha replied.

"Would you like me to help with your training? I could teach you my moves" Vitani offered.

"That would be great. Where's…Shani?" Aisha asked.

"She's away with her dad, learning how to track prey and pounding, the usual father-daughter stuff" Vitani replied.

They all stared at her with curiosity.

She sighed.

"No, you're not meeting her dad. He's a rouge and he's not exactly allowed in these lands" Vitani explained.

They all sighed in disappointment.

Kiara then saw her chance to talk to one of them.

"Fanya, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kiara called out.

"Yes, your majesty?" Fanya replied as he joined her at the entryway.

It is located to the left of the peak and is surrounded by rocks, with a small pile of stones at its base. The ground of the entryway is made up of sand.

"I want you to keep an eye on Aisha for me and be her protector. I'm worried that someone wants to do bad things to her you see" Kiara confessed in a hushed voice.

"I give you my word, Queen Kiara that I will protect your daughter" Fanya promised.

"Thank you, young one. You may go back to Vitani now" Kiara stated as Fanya ran back to Vitani to resume looking for Shujaa as they opted to look in the Ukuni Woods which was to the west from Flat Ridge rock.

The Ukuni Woods is a large area of woodland near the end of the Pride Lands with many acacia trees spread out along with the occasional thorn bush.

Shujaa was hiding near Mapema Rock beside a granite ridge like Pride Rock called Miji Koppie surrounded by a semi-grass sandy plain dotted with rocks.

"This may take a while" Shujaa whispered.

XXXX

Meanwhile in the North-east past Mount Kilimanjaro…..

Ujanga and Kimya had managed to find the marsh land pride who lived a distance away from Five stones but beside a bush area with a medium-sized watering hole.

The leader of that pride was brown like Scar but with a short blonde mane with green eyes and a blonde tail tuft while the lionesses were like Simba's pride but a darker shade and noticeably smaller in size.

"Jackal, what do you want?" The leader asked.

"We need your help to decrease the pridelands' food source by 50%, Scar sent us" Ujanga replied.

"Scar? You mean the one who tried to get my great-grandfather Kimya and his friends killed in the elephant graveyard?! THAT Scar?!" The leader exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ujanga squeaked.

The leader began to laugh heartily.

"That old fool has come back from the dead to give orders again, huh? By the great kings, this is crazy! I remember hearing tales of his guard and the one after his from my parents; Why in the name of Nuru, would I listen to you if you serve him?!" He demanded them.

The leader of this pride was called Maumivu.

"Because if you don't, you'll have to answer to me" a voice replied.

"Who's there?" Maumivu asked.

His lionesses and cubs were very confused.

"I am Aibu, niece of Samira the cruel and if you don't listen to these common animals; I will deal with you personally!" Aibu's voice bellowed.

"Ok, ok; Should I meet Scar or something? Just tell me what I can do to get her to stop shouting" Maumivu begged.

"You have to promise to ally with us and come with us to the Pridelands" Kimbya replied.

"Alright, I'll do it" Maumivu replied while shivering in fear.

Ujanga smiled menacingly at him but at the back of her mind was thoughts about Haki.

"Kimya, Lead our new 'friend' back to the Pridelands. I have to attend to some matters of my own" Ujanga stated as Kimya nodded as she led Maumivu's pride to the Pridelands on her own.

Ujanga on the other hand went on a solitary walk by herself.

She thought about Haki and tried to piece together her thoughts and feelings.

 _Ujanga, it is ok to be friends with the third royal cub_

"Who's there?" Ujanga asked.

 _Who I am is not important right now but you must trust yourself and Haki's abilities to help both families bring peace_

"But my mother and Scar want me to do other things; I think I'm falling apart" Ujanga confessed as she began to tear up.

 _Ujanga, it's ok to be confused. Remember this: Lions are not the only ones with ancestors in the sky….._

Ujanga saw flashing images of African Wild dogs, other jackals other than black-backed ones like her family and Cape Dogs sharing the same land in harmony.

Then she felt at ease after seeing those images and began to return home.

During the time Ujanga had been away from the Pridelands….

Haki was on a trip with Nala to Mizimu Grove where Kupanta was going to be held later that year.

Mizimu Grove was a grove of wide-spaced baobab trees that were parted to create a wide path between them with a large, sloping rock at one end of it.

"Haki, has Kiara told you that there are wild cats in desert and in the west mountains?" Nala asked.

"No" Haki replied.

"The wildcats and Sand cats as they're known in the desert used to share land with the jackals, wild dogs, jackals and hyenas used to share land a long time ago before a certain lion changed their minds" Nala began.

Nala stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Haki moaned.

"I'll have to save the rest of that story for your mother to tell" Nala chuckled.

"This place is beautiful" Haki stated as he raced onto the rock.

Back in the Pridelands….

The guard had just managed to find Shujaa in her hiding spot and told Vitani the good news.

"So, are you ready to start you fighting training?" Vitani asked.

"Yes" Aisha replied.

"Well then, firstly you have to be on your toes and on your guard at all times. For now, we'll go through the basics like rough playing" Vitani instructed.

As this was their first lesson with Vitani, over the number of hours they went through the technique with aches and pains.

"Lion guard, dinner is here!" Tiifu called.

They went rushing to the lair to have food leaving Vitani alone to go into the royal den to see Kovu again.

"How are they holding up with your training so far?" Kovu asked.

"Eh… They're newbies so it will take time for them to get use to my methods since you know m- I mean Zira taught us all we know in fighting" Vitani replied.

"I wish I could forget but it's been years now and she was technically their grandmother" Kovu sighed.

"Have you told them about her?" Vitani asked.

"Well they only know so much" Kovu replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ok, is Kiara doing ok since coming home?" Vitani asked.

"Yes, but she's been in a state over Aisha's safety even though we have two friends keeping a close eye on her" Kovu sighed.

"I just don't know how to help her stress levels stay down" Kovu confessed, sadly.

"Kovu, you stood up to Zira even when she stared you in the face and helped me see the brighter side of life; You'll find a way to help her. She's your Upendi after all" Vitani reminded him with a small wink.

Kovu blushed at the word 'Upendi' as he recalled Rafiki's song.

"Thanks, sis" Kovu replied after recovering as he went to face Kiara while the lionesses were finishing up their dinner.

Ujanga got back home 95 minutes after Haki got to Pride Rock and tried to hide her content feeling from her family as she tried to get ready for the next meet up with Haki.

While Ujanga was getting ready, Haki was waiting near Broken Rock to go back to the mysterious tunnel again.

Soon, Ujanga arrived at the meeting point late.

"What took you?" Haki asked with concern.

"I had been hunting for my family today and lost track of time as I was getting ready for our meet up" Ujanga replied.

However, the truth was she had gone to Scar to make sure the Marsh pride had arrived safely.

-Flashback-

Ujanga had returned to the meadow to make use the Marshland pride had arrived safely.

"Scar, you're made of fire!" Maumivu cried.

"Yes, I am. So you're…his great grandson?" Scar questioned.

"Yes, but before he met Zira, he met someone else and had my grandfather" Maumivu explained.

"So, Kimya's line lives on with you AND Kovu, huh? Interesting. Kion might want a 'bite' of this scheme cake" Scar stated while laughing as he vanished.

'Ujanga, I would like you to try to get intel from Haki without him knowing' Scar's voice rang in her head.

Her head was throbbing with pain as he spoke in her head.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

'If you don't do what I ask, you'll put your dear friend ENZI and your entire family at risk of my nephew's wrath' Scar threatened her mentally while he was still just a voice.

"Fine, I'll do it just leave my head!" Ujanga cried.

Then Scar left to tell Kion the good news.

-End of Flashback-

So Haki and Ujanga returned to the tunnel they had found the night before and went through it.

Inside was a deep, labyrinthine tunnel, with many rocks jutting out from all angles known as ' _The Shelter of the lion guard_ '.

The path to the secret within was marked by the Mark of the Guard, though fake markings are also in place to deter any possible intruders. There were two entrances, one on the wall of a ravine and the other a bit further ahead on higher ground with a lookout point to view the entire Pridelands from which was its secret.

"What is this place?" Haki wondered.

He and Ujanga stumbled on the first entrance and found engravings on the walls on the way to the lookout point.

It read:

'This was the shelter of lion guards of old, long before Prince Taka/ Scar was in charge in, when Jackals and painted wolves (Wild dogs) still lived in the Pridelands in Askari and Subira's time up to the time of Samira. The fake marks were placed there by the great lions of the past to stop intruders from getting inside. Venture on if you dare'.

There was a claw mark under it which read 'Kion was here'.

"So Kion discovered this place once. It looks abandoned" Ujanga admitted as she observed the area.

"Yeah, maybe his guard didn't use it very much" Haki added as they went on through the entrance to find a sloped rock like Pride Rock's peak with a view of a quarter of the Pridelands.

"Oh! It's a look point to view the Pridelands and survey the area!" Haki realised.

"Hmm… This IS a discover alright" Ujanga admitted in shock.

"It's beautiful but I can't quite see Pride Rock from here" Haki pointed out.

"I can't really call this a view of the WHOLE Pridelands" Ujanga sighed.

What they could see were trees, a nearby water fall (Which could be Misty Falls), the large watering hole (the one seen in the Lion king which is the main one for most animals), part of Lake Matope and Chakula Plains from a distance.

"I bet Aisha doesn't know about this incredible place" Haki whispered.

"Maybe not" Ujanga replied as they stared at the view.

"Ujanga, I've been thinking about our meetings and I'd like you to meet my parents so we can at least make our partnership official and convincing. Would you be willing to do that some time?"" Haki asked.

Ujanga began to feel very nervous.

"I'll think about it" Ujanga replied.

"Say are there any legendary 'painted wolves' in the outlands?" Haki asked.

"Probbally but they'll likely be well-hidden" Ujanga replied.

"what about golden wolves or jackals?" Haki continued.

"Maybe" came Ujanga's uncertain reply.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Ujanga asked, curiously.

"If I have to be forge a pact by meeting up with your for your family, I want to try and help everyone I can in the outlands as well." Haki replied, wisely.

Ujanga was stunned.

"Sometimes, I wish you could be king instead" Ujanga joked.

Haki stopped cold.

"No. I'm not like those before me. I wouldn't be great as a ruler. If being a mediate is my calling, that's what I'll do" Haki stated.

"Enzi…" Ujanga began in shock but then she smiled.

"That's the wisest thing I've ever heard" She added.

In the backlands….

"Is everything ok, Hekima?" Badilli asked.

"No, Kion won't budge from my pride and the lionesses are growing restless" Hekima sighed.

"Kion has been taken care of. He's making his way to the mountains in the west. There are mountain lions in need of a new leader" Scar's voice stated.

"Leave us allow, dark lion!" Badilli cried.

Scar laughed as his voice faded away and tried a different location.

"Kion is gone. Hmmm…. I suggest we inform Kiara of her brother's recent activities" Badilli suggested.

"Indeed" Hekima agreed.

-To be continued-

 **This story is being put in hiatus due to me returning to college on the 5** **th** **September- sorry readers, you'll have to wait a while for chapter 7.**

 **So, did you like how I tried to add a bit of extra culture and world-building in there through Ujanga?**

 **The Shelter of the lion guard appeared in a lion guard comic magazine (That's why I had to include it).**

 **I suggest while I'm on hiatus to check out the story 'Taka's Guard', it's pretty good. Even though some events in that and my story are slightly different (Like the name given for Nala's dad); it is 50% cannon still.**

 **So yeah, Kion is on his own journey and Ujanga and Haki are actively bonding while Vitani is finally getting to help train the lion guard.**

 **What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Note:**

 **Miji-Ridges**

 **Koppie-Little head**

 **Maumivu- Pain**

 **Subira- Patient**

 **Askari- Police**

 **I don't know when I'll have time to work on my story but I'll update when I can.**

 **LK/LG fan Grace, out!**

 **PS: Kimya is Kovu's dad from 'Taka's Guard'. I wanted to find a way to reference him somehow.**


End file.
